The wizard of Ooze
by malenita artiz
Summary: Kimberly Ann Hart, the young Duchess of Bedford, was sent to live with her uncle at the farm after her father s death, where she lived very happy until she was 15 years old and a Cyclone sucked her up. She finally landed in the wonderful Land of Ooze, where she met new friends. However, back in Angel Grove no one believes her and her step mother sent her to an Asylum.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wizard of Ooze**

 _Chapter 1 – Cyclone_

The Duke of Bedford was beloved as a dead man rather than alive, except for her daughter, Kimberly, a sweet ten years old girl whose mother, the Duchess of

Bedford, had died when giving birth. Her stepmother, a woman that only cared for the Duke´s fortune, was the first in line of all the crows hovering around her

father´s grave.

The day after the services the widow ordered to get all Kimberly´s belongings packed and sent her to live with her uncle at Angle Grove Farm

Born as a Duchess, Kimberly grew up in the farm collecting eggs, feeding the cattle and baking pumpkin pies, according to her uncle, the best he had ever tasted.

Ernie was a middle aged farmer and the only blood´s family the girl had left.

Kimberly`s life was jubilantly in the farm, although she knew that eventually one day she would have to return and claim her title in accordance with the law. And

when she became sixteen years old she did. But her stepmother got her locked up in a mental asylum.

Dressed in white Kimberly laid onto a no so comfortable bed, tied up by hands and feet surrounded by grey walls and always staring at the white ceiling. She heard

some steps approaching and then the door opened, a second later a male nurse stood by her side and leaned onto her. He untied her wrists first and then her ankles.

She was dragged out of the room and through a long dark corridor until they got to a crossroad, they turned left and walked towards a wooden door at the end.

The man knocked three times before the door was opened. A red haired middle aged woman let them inside; the room was warm and with bright colors contrasting

with the rest of the building. The male nurse ordered Kimberly to lie down on a couch and then tied her wrists and ankles. He said goodbye to the woman and left.

The woman locked the door and then she sat down in the chair next to the couch. She took a notebook and a pen from a small table and put her glasses on.

"So tell me what´s your name?" The woman asked after clearing her throat

"I´m Kimberly Ann Hart" The young lady answered

"Hi Kimberly, how are you doing?" The woman asked, it was the first time in a long time that someone questioned her about it.

"Glad you ask, because I´m mad, really mad" She answered

"I´m your therapist and we´re going to see each other every day for a while" The woman introduced herself "Now tell me, who are you mad at?" She asked

"The ones who locked up me here" Kim answered

"Who are they?" The therapist asked

"My stepmother and the court, whose members she extorted one by one" Kim answered

"Are you saying that your stepmother bribed the court?" The therapist asked as she wrote in the notebook

"She had no choice, she has no right to be Duchess as long as I live, that´s why she made everyone believe that I lost my head" Kim explained

"According to this report you´ve been under the care of your uncle, but escaped" The therapist pointed out

"I didn´t escape" Kimberly stated in anger

"But it says you´ve been missing for a long time and when your returned you couldn´t explain clearly where you had been" the therapist remarked

"Yes, but that´s not what happened" Kimberly cleared up

"Well, would you like to tell me what happened? Were you happy at the farm with your uncle?" She asked

"Of course I was happy, I helped my uncle with his work every morning and in the afternoon I went to the lake or sat under the trees to read a book" Kimberly

explained

"What kind of books?" The therapist asked

"Fairy tales" Kim answered, the therapist wrote down on her notebook again

"Did you feel lonely in the farm?" she asked

"No actually, but my uncle thought I did" Kimberly answered, she was starting to open up

"Why do you think so?" The therapist asked

"One day uncle Ernie came back from town with a special surprise for me . . ." Kimberly began the story

* * *

"Welcome back Uncle Ernie" I greeted him stepping out of the cottage

"Hi sweet pea!" He sighed, that was the special nickname he gave me "There is a present for you in the cart" he informed me

"Really? What is it?" I said excited and ran towards the cart. I had to stand on my toes to reach it; I glanced into the cart and saw a basket with a little white cat

huddled inside.

"Oh uncle it is so beautiful!" I sighed taking the animal into my arms

"She was wandering around the town and when I realized she had climbed into the cart, I think she is homeless" Ernie explained

"Not anymore" I said "Thank you uncle I think I´m going to name her PC" I added

"The wind is blowing hard we´d better go inside" my uncle suggested so we walked inside the house

"Do you think a cyclone is coming?" I asked worried

"I don´t know but we have to be prepare" He answered "Listen to me very carefully Kimberly" He said ". . . if the cyclone reaches us we have to rush downstairs to

the basement and remain there until the cyclone is gone" He explained me and showed me a trap door in the floor of the cottage.

The following morning the wind hadn´t ceased and I had to take a hold of my pink skirt to go out to do my tasks. I was worried for my uncle who had left to town

early that day and hadn´t come back by the time. I was carrying a heavy bucket with water when I saw it in the horizon approaching fast towards the house.

I threw the bucket away and hurried inside, "PC! PC!" I called out, the cat jumped from the bed and ran towards me; I caught it in my arms and knelt down to open

the trap door. I heard the pounding of the doors and windows, it was terrifying. Suddenly a bunch of leaves flew inside the house and PC jumped to catch them. I had

started to go down to the basement.

"PC come back!" I called out; as the cat didn´t obey I decided to go up and catch it, but PC didn´t stop running after the dancing leaves.

"PC come here please, we have no time!" I yelled in desperation, when she finally came to me I turned to walked back to the trap door, however I felt my skirt was

being pulled back, It had got stuck in a nail of the wall. I pulled hard to get free with no success. Suddenly I heard a big noise and the whole house trembled making

me fall. It was like if the house was being lifted and started spinning around. The furniture broke into pieces that flew from one side to another; I tried to take a hold

on everything I could as I grabbed PC tightly against my chest, until a wood hit me on the head and felt unconscious.

* * *

The next thing I felt was a wet and warm feeling in my cheek that woke me up, when I opened my eyes I saw PC licking my face. ¿Am I alive? I thought.

There was a knock on the door, but I couldn´t move "Uncle Ernie?" I asked in a weak voice raising slightly the head

The knock on the door persisted, but no one answered. So I gathered strength, got on my feet and staggered towards the door followed by PC. As I opened the door

I found myself in front of a petite man dressed in blue that was wearing a cone-shaped hat.

"Hello madam" the weird little man greeted

"Hello" I said stepping back

"The citizens of Munchkins want to thank you madam" He said and walked to one side

When I went out of the house I saw a crowd of little people watching at me.

* * *

"Excuse me, how did you say was the name of the little men?" The therapist queried

"Munchkins" Kimberly repeated

"Could you spell it for me?" The therapist asked

"Is it really necessary?" Kim asked scowling at the therapist, who nodded no and just made a note.

* * *

"Welcome to Munchkin Country great witch" The petite man said

"I´ve never heard of it, is it far from Angel Grove?" I asked

"But they had no idea what Angel Grove was" Kim explained

* * *

"Kimberly had you seen this weird little men before the cyclone episode?" the therapist asked

"I´d never seen them before in my whole life" Kim answered

"So these weird visions started after you hit your head" the therapist concluded

"Not visions, I´m not making these up, I´m aware that the whole place seemed to have been taken out from my books, I didn´t believe it myself at first, but trust

me it is as real as you and me" Kim explained.

"Interesting" The therapist sighed and wrote down on her notebook

* * *

"Angel Grove Farm is where I live and I´m not a witch" I informed the Munchkins

"But if you are not a witch how did you got to kill the Wicked Witch of the East?" Another man asked

Suddenly a blast of white energy glowed in front of me; the light was so shiny that I had to narrow my eyes and raised one arm in front of me. When the light faded

a woman dressed in a white tunic that covered her from the mouth to the feet, showed up. But the weirdest thing was that her feet didn´t touch the earth.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I´m the good witch of the North, Kimberly" She answered

"How do you know my name?" I asked stupidly, because she had already told me that she was a witch.

"Because I´m a witch" The woman answered

"It is not possible witches only exist in the books!" I yelled and rushed inside the house slamming the door behind.

I thought I was dreaming so I kept my eyes closed tightly and curled up on the floor. The woman in white showed up inside the house without bothering in opening

the door.

"This is a dream, I´m dreaming that I am in one of my books, but it´s not real, I´m going to wake up in Angel Grove at any minute" I muttered to myself

"No, you`re not" the witch whispered

"You`ll learn Kimberly that Witches not only live in your books we also live here, in the Land of Ooze" she said

* * *

"The land of . . ." The therapist interrupted again

"Ooze" Kim said

"The land of Ooze? But I thought It was Munchkin Country" The therapist asked

"Munchkin Country belongs to The land of Ooze, apparently the cyclone dragged my house there and it landed onto the wicked witch of the East, the evil ruler of the

Munchkins, releasing them forever, so they were very grateful and believed I was a witch as well" Kim explained

"And what power did you have as a witch Kimberly?" The therapist queried

"But I´m not a witch, I had no intention to kill her, it was just a coincidence" Kim sighed

"I walked outside again and saw two legs beneath the farmhouse" Kimberly continued.

* * *

"She was the wicked witch of the East and thanks to you she will never oppress munchkins again" The first little man sighed

"Kimberly, stretch out your arm" The good witch said ". . . and receive the Power Bow, which used to belong to the evil witch, now is in good hands" she said, I did as

she said and a white bow appeared in my hand. "Thank you" I sighed "But how is it suppose to work if I don´t see any arrows?" I asked

"The arrows will magically appear whenever you need help" The witch explained

* * *

"Magic weapons" The therapist wrote down

* * *

"Good witch you are very nice with me, but . . ." I sighed

"You can call me Dimitria" The witch said

"But there is only one thing that I really want" I continued

"What is it?" Dimitria asked

"I want to go back to Angel Grove with my uncle Ernie" I answered

"Oh Kimberly, I`m afraid I can`t help you with that" Dimitria said, so I winced

"But there is someone who can" Dimitria uttered later, I raised my head and my eyes filled with hope "Who?" I asked

"The Great Wizard of Ooze, he is the most powerful wizard in this land" Dimitria informed

"Where can I find him?" I asked

"In Eltar City, you´ll find his palace there" Dimitria answered

"How I get there?" I asked

"Just follow the yellow brick road" the witch said and turned her head towards the yellow road that laid in front of us and got lost into the horizon.

As I embarked on my journey, the Good Witch kissed me on my forehead

"Go Kimberly and may the power protect you" she whispered and faded away

* * *

"Wow pretty interesting" The therapist sighed taking out her glasses, she glanced at her watched

"Well Kimberly I´ll see you tomorrow" She said then

The male nurse came in and took Kimberly back to her room where he tied her up to the bed.

When Kimberly closed her eyes all she could see was the yellow brick road.

* * *

To be continued . . .

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I´m so enjoying this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wizard of Ooze**

 _Chapter 2 – The brick yellow road_

At Angle Grove Farm Earnie collapsed on a chair, took her face into his hands and cried. He missed his sweet pea so much, he hadn´t heard any news from her since

she left to the city. He felt as miserable as the day he returned home from town and found the house and Kim had disappeared, he jumped from his cart and ran

towards where the house were supposed to be.

"Kimberly! Kimberly!" He called out, he walked around the field looking for a sign but there was no track of her. "Kimberly!" He continued calling, removed the

wreckage he found on his way to see if Kim was buried beneath. He fell on his knees and cried his heart out.

* * *

At the Asylum

Kim walked to the chair and the male nurse tied her wrists and ankles

"Good morning Kimberly" The therapist sighed

She did not answer

Silence

"Do you want to share something Kimberly?" The therapist asked

"I think this isn´t fair" Kim answered

"What´s not fair?"The therapist asked

"You know my name, but you haven´t told me yours" Kim answered

"You are right Kimberly, I´m Dr Hayley Ziktor, but you can call me Hayley" She said

"Well Hayley I want to ask you something, do you believe me?" Kim looked into her eyes

"It doesn´t matter what I believe Kimberly" Hayley answered "What really matters is what you believe" She said

"But if you don´t believe me I will never . . ." Kim looked with such desolation that in some way touched Hayley´s hart

"You´ll never . . .?" Hayley asked

"I´ll never go home" She answered

"That will be easier as long as you tell me what happened, Kimberly" Hayley stated

"I told you what happened" Kim retorted

"Do you really think that `The land of Ooze´ exists?" Hayley questioned

"Of course it exists" Kimberly answered

"Then why don´t you tell me about the yellow brick road?" Hayley asked

"PC and I marched along the yellow road beneath the shiny sun of Ooze . . ." She began

* * *

This land was exactly as the one described in the fairy tales I enjoyed reading back in Angle Grove. Huge colorful wild gardens either side of the road, little houses

can be seen among the trees with fuming chimneys. I had to stop to watch the forget-me-nots, a large extension of never ending blue flowers dancing with the mild

breeze, my favorites are the pink ones, but I love the blue and white types as well.

When I turned to the road again PC was way ahead of me

"Easy PC, there is still a long way to go!" I yelled at her as if she could actually understand me, PC walked back to me, I knelt down and rubbed its head.

"I´m so hungry and tired" I sighed "Mmm . . . do you smell that?" I cocked my head to one side of the road, it smelled like lemon pie. I walked following the track of

the smell leaving the yellow road behind, we went through the forget me nots, the daffodils, the walnut trees, until we got to a little cottage, that reminded me my

farm house. I knocked on the door and a lady opened it.

"Good afternoon my name is Kimberly . . ." I introduced myself

"Kimberly? The great Kimberly of Angel Grove that freed us from the witch of the east?" The woman sighed "Darling, look who came to visit us!" She called out

looking back

A tall grey haired man went out "It´s very nice to meet you Miss Kimberly" The man sighed

"I´m Mr Kaplan and she is Miss Appleby, please come in" He said

"Please dear take a sit!" The woman said, pulled up a chair for me and served a slice of lemon pie and a cup of hot milk, and then she poured some milk for PC too.

"Thank you Miss Appleby you are really nice with me" I thanked her

"You are welcome, Munchkins are extremely grateful for what you did" Miss Appleby answered

"This is exquisite Mrs Appleby you´re a really good cooker, um, I was wondering if PC and I could spend the night here since it is getting late and we need to have

some rest before continuing our way to Eltar City" I asked

"Of course Kimberly you can stay as long as you want" Mrs Appleby uttered

The lady set up a warm bed for me upstairs.

This generous and warm couple reminded me my life with my uncle Ernie who must have been sick of worry and I could do anything to let him know that I was okay.

I placed my head on the bed and closed my eyes, I focused on my uncle maybe he could feel me and then he´d know that I was alive.

I didn´t know if It was for the pumpkin soup I ate before going to bed or the weird day I have had, but I had the strangest dream that night.

* * *

I was back at Angel Grove Farm, I could see my uncle standing by his cart just a few meters from me, and I started running towards him. However as I approached

two tall men in black suit stepped on my way.

"Duchess it is time to go back where you belong" One of the men said

"No, uncle Ernie!" I screamed, the men grabbed me and dragged me towards a black car

"Uncle Ernie!" I called out; he just stood by the cart crying

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night breathing heavily; I noticed I was still in Ooze in Miss Appleby and Mr. Kaplan´s cottage. As soon as I calmed down I got back to

sleep

The following morning PC and I waved goodbye Miss Appleby and Mr. Kaplan, the lady gave me a basket with bread and fruit for the journey, which I thanked her

very much.

We returned to the yellow path and after a one hour walk I made a stop and looked for a place to rest

I saw a cornfield at one side of the road, just like in uncle Ernie´s farm, I thought. I walked over to the fence that surrounded the field

"I think I´ll take a rest" I said and sat on the fence, whereas PC decided to explore the place and got lost among the planting. Suddenly a bunch of crows flew away from among the corn plants making so much noise

"What´s going on?" I yelled and turned round "PC, where are you?" I called

"Even a little kitty does the job better than me" A male voice sighed

"Who said that?" I asked looking all around

"I´m so stupid that crows make fun of me" The voice continued

"Where are you? I can´t see you!" I shouted

"I´m up here in the pole!" The voice yelled

I stepped into the corn planting; following PC´s caterwauling I got to a tall pole, I looke up and saw a scarecrow hanging from it.

"Hey little girl!"He yelled

"Hi, my name is Kimberly and I´m from Angel Grove, who are you?" I said

"Nice to meet you Kimberly, I´m William and I´m in charge here or at least I´m supposed to be" He answered

"Angel Grove? I´ve never heard of it" He commented "But I´m not the cleverest guy in town" He added

"Well actually Angel Grove is a little farm that hardly anyone has heard of so don´t be so mean with yourself" I answered trying to make him feel better

"No I mean it, I am a total loser, and not even the crows respect me" He said

"Oh I´m so sorry" I sighed

"Don´t be, it is not your fault, the problem is that my head is full of stalk" He explained

"If only I had a brain" He sighed then

"I have an idea! Why don´t you come with me to see the Wizard of Ooze, he could help you to get a brain" I suggested

"You are going to see the wonderful Wizard of Ooze?" He sighed in surprise

"Yes, he is going to help me to go back home" I explained

"I´d love to, but I can´t go down from here" He said

"I´ll help you" I offered

Kimberly untied his feet, while PC climbed the pole to tear the strings of his arms and hands

Suddenly a group of really big birds approached to them

"Kimberly watch out some birds are coming!" The scarecrow warned me.

"It´s okay I´m not afraid of crows" I said

"They don´t look like ordinary crows" He uttered

"What the hell are those things?" I shouted

The big black birds flied over us and one of them grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Let me go you ugly crow!" I yelled in vain

"We are not crows! We are Tenga Warriors!" The big bird complaint for my surprise

The scarecrow grabbed my feet and pulled down, he embraced the pole tightly with both legs, but he could not resist any longer and both of us were compelled up.

Suddenly I found myself hanging from the bird`s claws.

I remembered the power bow the witch had given me; I stretched my arm to my back and took it, as I tightened the bow a magic arrow showed up. I fired against

the bird and it winced setting us free. We freefell until we hit the ground. Fortunately the scarecrow´s body stuffed with stalk cushioned the impact.

"Are you okay?" William asked breathless

"Yes, what about you?" I asked worried

"Fine, the only thing that can hurt me is fire" He said

I stretched my hand to him and helped him to his feet, he staggered and rested on my shoulder.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that the scarecrow was actually alive?" Hayley asked

"Of course he was!" I blurted

"I`ve been all my life in that pole and never tried to walk" He admitted

I put my arm round his waist and he rounded my neck with his arm, then he tried two steps forward and staggered. "Don´t worry I hold you" I said

"Thank you Kimberly from Angel Grove" He answered

"Just call me Kim" I told him "Come on William you can do it!" I encouraged him

"You can call me Billy" He said

"Have you seen thing these Tengas before?'" I queried while we walked out of the cornfield

"No I haven´t and I hope we don´t see them again" He answered

"That´s an interesting artifact Kim" Billy pointed out looking my bow

"This is a power bow, it used to belong to the wicked witch of the east" I acknowledged

"Can we rest here?" Billy asked and sat on the fence

"Yes, but just for a while we still have a long way to go if we want to get to Eltar" I stated

"That means you defeated the witch?" Billy asked in surprise

"Well actually my house landed onto her and as a reward for freeing Munchkins the good witch of the North gave me the power bow, which only works when I need

it" I explained

"Morphinomenal!" Billy sighed

"That´s a strange word, but I like it" I laughed

"Morphinomenal?" Hayley asked and wrote down of the notebook

"I don´t remember where I heard it, but I like it too" Billy answered

"So did you see the good witch of the north?" Billy asked

"Yes and she is a great witch" Kim answered "Would you like some bread? Mrs Appleby was really nice to give me this basket with food" Kim offered

"Oh no, thank you I´m made of stalk so I don´t need to eat or sleep" Billy explained

"That makes sense, I think" I answered

After the short break I re assumed my way to Eltar city with my newly found friend along the yellow brick road.

* * *

To be continued . . .

I hope you liked, thank you for reading and reviewing


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wizard of Ooze**

 _Chapter 3 – New friends_

"For someone who started walking just two days ago, you are doing a great job" I encouraged the scarecrow who staggered behind me, under the golden sun of Ooze

"Do you really think so?" He asked, I turned to him and raised my thumb in approval, he scowled and then smiled emulating me.

"You´ll be able to jump and run very soon" I stated

"Easy Kim" He said "If I had a brain maybe it would be easier, but since I don´t I´m not sure that . . . ahhhhh" Billy stepped by the protuberant root of a tree

"Watch out!" I sighed, but he was already lying on the ground and PC licking his nose "Stop doing that!" He complaint "If my stalk get wet it turned heavier" He

explained, I had to hold my laugh as it was an amusing scene

"These things only happen to me" Billy complaint

"That´s not true, even the best walkers sometimes fall" I uttered "The important thing is not how many times you fall, but to have a good friend to stretch you a

hand to help you up" I said grabbing his hand

´Friend´, it was new for him, who had never had a friend before. A warm feeling went through his body that made him feel good.

"Kim, um, are we friends?" He asked me shyly

"Of course we are" I assured

"I´m not sure if I know how to be a good friend" He wondered

"Well, let me tell you that you´re doing awesome" I sighed

"Oh Kim, the road continued across the woods" Billy pointed out

"Yes, but it doesn´t seem dangerous to me" I said

"I guess you´re right, let´s move then" He suggested

After a half hour walk Kim had slowed down and was yawning

"It´s getting late we´d better look for a place to rest and spend the night" I suggested

They left the yellow road to look for a shelter; they saw a nearby cottage and walked towards it.

Kim knocked on the door several times, but nobody answered. "I think nobody lives here" I concluded and pushed the door open

We stepped into and surveyed the place, which was deserted.

"I was right the house is unoccupied, we can spend the night here" I said, I took some logs and lit them up in the fireplace, then placed my power bow onto a wooden

night table, took off my boats and jumped onto the bed.

"I´ll watch your dreams" Billy said and stood by the window looking the rounded moon among the foliage of the trees. As he was made of stalk he needn´t sleep.

* * *

The following morning when I opened my eyes I saw Billy standing in the same place as the night before.

We left the cottage and walked towards the river. I knelt down and washed my face. Suddenly a strange noise came from the woods. I cocked my head to Billy.

"What was that?" I asked

"I don´t know remember I don´t have a brain" He answered

I stood up and walked slowly to where the noise came from.

"Be careful Kim" Billy warned me, but did not follow me

I got surprised to see a metallic shinning armor standing in the middle of the wood, the noise came from inside the helmet and seemed like a groan.

I approached cautiously, the grey figure did not move, I stretched my arm to touch it, the armor felt as cold as ice. I raised the visor and got shocked when I saw two

brown eyes staring at me. I sighed and stepped back, the metallic visor shut down again.

"What´s going on Kim?" Billy asked

"I´m okay" I informed

"Hey, who is it?" the guy in the armor shouted

"Um I´m sorry, my name is Kimberly and I didn´t mean to bother you" I apologized

"I can´t move!" the guy complaint

I grabbed the helmet with both hands and pulled, but couldn´t take it off; I tried harder until my fingers froze.

"It is useless, I can´t get rid of it, but at least poured some oil on the armor so I can move again" the guy sighed

I raised the visor allowing him to breath and see

"Wow!" The guy in armor sighed shaking his head "Finally some fresh air!"

"Hey!, what are you waiting for? poured some oil on my armor I said!" the guy bossed

"Thank you and please sound familiar to you?" I retorted shocked by the guy´s lack of manners, although I have to admit he had the most charming deep brown

eyes I´d ever seen

Billy found the can of oil among the grass and poured some on the joints of the armor. He slowly started moving his arms and legs

"Finally!" He sighed "I´ve been standing here since the last rain" He said "I heard your name Kimberly, but who are you?" He cocked his head to Billy

"Billy Cranston, the scarecrow to serve you Sir" He said stretching his hand

"My name is Tommy Oliver, but most people know me as the green ranger" He introduced himself ignoring Billy´s hand

"What happened to you?" Kim asked

"Why do you wanna know?" He retorted frowning

"Just curious, but if you don´t wanna explain we´ll just continue our way and leave you alone" I answered. I was starting to feel sick about his rude manners

"Okay, I´ll tell you" He said "I´m a knight, one day while battling against the wicked witch of the west, she coursed me to live inside this cold armor forever and not

only my outside appearance look rude, but also she froze my heart and as a result of that I´m unable to feel any emotions" He explained

"Oh, that´s so sad" I sighed

"It´s not that bad, since I don´t have a heart no one can brake it" He said, which I found really hopeless

"We are going to Eltar City to see the Great Wizard of Ooze, maybe he can help you" Billy suggested

"I didn´t ask you for advice stalk head and I don´t think that Wizard could help me" Tommy answered

"Hey watch your language when talking to my friend!" I warned "Now, if you excuse us we have better things to do, let´s go Billy" I sighed and walked away together

with Billy and PC.

* * *

Five minutes later I found myself facing a wild lion, I stopped at dead and screamed. Billy pulled from its tail, which wasn´t a good idea, because the lion groaned

and started to run after him, Billy looked back over his shoulder and suddenly he felt the ground came down, he had stepped onto a bunch of dry leafs that covered

a deep hole in which he fell, the animal jumped over it and focused on me this time. Tommy sped up and stood between the lion and me in stance facing the wild

animal. To our surprise the lion stepped back and cuddled, its body was shaking.

"What?" I sighed

"Come on confront someone of your own size!" Tommy spoke

"I´m sorry, I never wanted to hurt her, you win!" The lion cried out

"Are you giving up?" Tommy asked confused

"I can´t fight you I´m a coward" The lion admitted

"I see you´re, you attack a defenseless girl and a brainless scarecrow but step back when a real warrior confronts you" Tommy retorted

"Hey!" Kim complaint at Tommy´s comment

* * *

"Wait a minute, the lion could talk?" Hayley asked

"I´ve just told you about a Scarecrow that talks and walks and the talking black birds that attacked us, not to mention the good witch that floated in the air, but you

can´t believe that a lion can talk" Kimberly stared at her scowling

"I see your point" She answered

"The lion explained us that he had been coursed by the Wicked Witch of the West" Kimberly went on

* * *

"You too?" Tommy and I asked in unison

"I used to be a brave warrior until she put a strong spell on me that took off all my confidence away and I became a coward chicken, literally, the Good Witch of the

North tried to revert the spell , but all she could do was to turn me into a Lion so I can restore my confidence. However, it was in vain" He said

"I´m so sorry" I sighed

"Please forgive Miss" The Lion begged

"Don´t worry I forgive you" I replied "Wait a minute, where is Billy?" I asked realizing he was missing

"Meow!" PC called us from the verge of a deep hole

The scarecrow raised his head to the skies and stared at us

"Don´t worry Billy we´ll take you out of there!" I yelled

Tommy took a large bench and stretched it out to Billy who grabbed the other end of it, then Tommy pulled him up. Billy got scared to see me standing by the lion

and ran towards me to protect me.

"Kimberly ran!" He shouted

"Billy are you okay?" I asked opening my arms wide "Billy please calm down the lion is our friend now" I explained

"Really?" He sighed surprised

"Please forgive me if I scared you" The lion apologized "And by the way my name is Jason Lee Scott" He added

"Nice to meet you" Billy replied

* * *

Later that night they gathered around a bonfire, except for Billy who remained at a prudential distance leaning on a tree´s trunk. Meanwhile PC licked her own body.

"I want to thank you for helping us today" I told Tommy, who was sat next to me by the fire

"You are welcome" He just answered, the flames of the fire were reflected in his shining armor

"So you are going to see the Great Wizard of Ooze?" Jason asked

"Yes, It is said that he is a good man and very powerful also, I hope he could help us" Billy commented

"Do you think he can help me as well?" Jason asked

"Of course he can" Kim sighed "You should come with us" I sighed as the fire lightened face

"Can I, really?" Jason asked

"Yes, welcome to the team" I sighed "And so you" I told Tommy

"Oh no, I´m not going, I don´t think that wizard can do something for me" He replied as he stood up

"But I´m sure you can break your spell" I said and stood up

"I´m happy as I am I don´t need any help! Besides what makes you believe that you´re gonna make it, you are nothing but a little girl, a brainless scarecrow and a

coward lion!" He shouted, we all stared in silence

"Maybe you are right Tin woodman, but . . ." Jason popped out

"How did you call me?" Tommy asked staring at the lion

"Oh sorry, that´s how the animals of the forest use to call you" the lion apologized

"I can´t see why" I remarked "And he is not right!" I stated

"What do you mean?" He asked in anger

"I´m bigger than you. . ." I pointed at him with my finger ". . . because I´m far away from home and have no idea how to go back, but I don´t give up, my friend

Billy, even without a brain, is smarter than you, because you let your spell take control of you and Jason is not more coward than yourself, who are too afraid

of having your spell broken because you are really scare of your own feelings. What you really need is a heart!" I shouted

He stared at me speechless, then turned round and walked away.

* * *

Billy went for a night walk and Jason fell asleep, none of us saw him again that night. I leaned my head onto his warm body and tried to sleep, but couldn´t stop

thinking about my argument with Tommy, I had never spoken so rudely to someone before, I hardly knew the guy and he brought out the worst in me . PC walked

over to me, she leaked the tears running down my cheeks and then cuddled on my lap.

* * *

To be continued . . .

I hope you liked this chapter, thank you for reading and reviewing


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wizard of Ooze**

 _Chapter 4 – Team Work_

The sun shining in the East and the singing of the birds announced the beginning of a brand new day in the Land of Ooze. I woke up just in time to say good morning

to Billy who returned from his night walk, Jason and PC stretched out and then started licking their bodies.

After breakfast we got ready to leave and continue our journey to Eltar City, when we heard some heavy steps behind us.

I turned around and saw Tommy staring at us

"Hi, um, I´ve been thinking about what you said Kim and well I . . . I decided to join you and ask the wizard to break the spell" He said

There was an awkward silence and the group exchanged looks

"Can I?" Tommy asked

The great smile on my face answered his question I think, because he nodded and walked over to the group.

The four of us and PC marched leaving the woods behind.

* * *

About noon we sat beneath the shadow of a rock to have lunch and rest, I had some fruit in the basket that we had picked up from the wood.

I told my new friends how I had gotten to Ooze and a little about my life in the farm.

"What´s that noise?" The lion sighed, he raised his head and looked around, PC´s ears turned to the back too.

"What´s going on?" I asked worried, later I heard the garbled noise and a second later we were surrounded by a group of weird grey guys that showed up after a

blast of energy. They moved making an odd dance and didn´t stop buzzing in an unintelligible language.

"Oh my God! What are those things?" I sighed and stood up.

"Stay back!" Tommy shouted and stood in fight stance; when one of the creatures approached and grabbed him by the arm he pushed him away to the ground. The

others came over him but Tommy fought them back displaying exceptional fighting skills.

Jason hid behind me and Billy, but when the noisy dudes approached I flipped to one side, whereas Billy rolled beneath the creatures legs. Once I was at a prudence

distance I took out the power bow and fired against them. The arrows went through the creatures tearing them into pieces.

"Good shot" Billy yelled, suddenly one of them pulled him back surrounding his neck with one arm. Billy grasped the guy´s arm to get free and as he did he felt the

particular texture of the skin.

"I think they are made of clay or some kind of putty!" Billy shouted at us, and then he stepped hard onto the guy´s foot. He let Billy go and grabbed his foot in pain.

"They are creepy, but not very clever" Billy aknowledged us while running

I glanced at the top a tree above Tommy

"Watch out Tommy!" I warned and fired against the putty guy hanging on the tree, which fell into pieces

"Well done Kimberly!" Billy encouraged me "Watch out!" He warned then

A putty guy took hold of me from behind and I could not move

"Don´t dare to touch me!" I yelled and struggled to get free. PC jumped onto the creature´s face and scratched it all, whereas Tommy delivered a kick to him.

"Thank you" I said and raised my hand to high five with him, but he did not answer. Anyway, I turned round and saw Jason terrified in the middle of a circle of putty

warriors

"Come on Jason fight them back they are ugly, but not very clever!" Billy encouraged him

"Billy is right!" I yelled, but he would not move so we rushed to help him. Whereas we were defending Jason one of the putty grabbed PC

"Hey you leave PC alone!" I ordered, Tommy kicked it on the back and made him set the cat free, who ran towards my arms

* * *

After getting rid of the putty patrollers the gang sat on the ground to take breath

"Who were that guys?" I asked

"No idea, I´ve never seen them before" Jason answered

"Neither do I" Billy sighed

"It seems to be something that the wicked witch of the west would do" Tommy said

"The one that cast the spell on you?" I asked

"The same" He answered

"What does she want now?" Billy asked

"I don´t know, but surely nothing good" Tommy said leaning on a rock

"I think we should be prepared for the future"Billy sighed

"Why don´t you train us all Tommy?" I suggested

"There you go!" Tommy sighed, which made me mad

"Always taking the easy way, I always have to do everything, I have to defend you I have to teach you, what else do you want from me?" Tommy yelled

"Tommy please, take it easy, I was just suggesting you don´t have to do anything that you don´t want to" I spoke calmly

Tommy looked at me and then walked away.

I looked down. Billy put his hand over my shoulder

"It´s the spell" He said

"I know Billy, I know" I said

* * *

At the sundown we gathered around a bonfire, except for Tommy who had gone for a walk

"Those clay guys weren`t so smart, sometimes it is not a question of strength but intelligence" Billy commented "If only I had a brain" He sighed leaning against a

tree trunk

"Maybe you don´t have a brain, but I think you are a good observer, because you realized that those guys were made of clay and that they weren´t clever so

imagine things you could do with a brain" I pointed out

"Thank you Kim" Billy said

"You did really well too with your power bow, I mean, one can hardly say it didn´t belong to you" Jason told me

"It is a curious thing because everytime I handle it I feel like it was made just for me" I explained

"That makes any sense" Tommy said as he approached

"I know it doesn´t" I answered cocking my head to him, everyone made silence

"It belonged to a witch and unless you are a witch . . ." He continued saying

"Well, maybe I´m and still don´t know, which would be really convenient because I´d be able to brake your spell, don´t you think?" I answered

The others just cocked their heads from me to Tommy.

"I already told you what I think about that matter, besides you don´t look like a witch to me, you are much more . . . um" He trailed off, but I was dying to know

"Different" he said then

"Anyway, I decided I´m going to train you all, we´ll start tomorrow" and with that he left

I smiled to myself as I watched him go

"The movements you made were pretty amazing Kim, where did you learn it?" Jason asked resuming the previous talk

"I`ve always liked gymnastic, back in the farm I used to hang out from the trees and I also trained my routine at the stable whenever my uncle wasn´t watching,

because he worried that I fell down and got hurt" I explained and remained quiet and pensive for a while.

"Do you miss him?" Jason asked

I nodded yes and felt my eyes got wet

"Don´t worry Kim I have faith in the wizard, he´ll help you to go back home" Billy said

"What about you Jason? Is there anyone from your life as a human that you miss?" I asked

"No, well, yes . . . there was a girl I used to spend time with, she was really nice, black long hair and beautiful dark brown almond shaped eyes" Jason sighed

"Does she know what happened to you?" I queried

"Oh no, I´d never let her see me like this" Jason answered "She must have thought that I ran away, that I did not care about her"

"That´s so sad" I sighed and hugged his big body.

* * *

The following day we woke up very early, Billy had gone to collect some fruit for breakfast, which we thanked. He was the first to be trained by Tommy.

We were amazed of Billy´s learning skills y´s learning he memorized self defense´s principles very easy, however, he failed when putting them into practice.

Martial arts is not about physical strength, is not about getting big and buff, Tommy used to say, instead it´s about being in complete control of your own body and

mind. To find your inner force that helps you to go on and decide which side your take. It helped him to turn down Rita´s spell, that was the name of the Wicked

Witch of the West, she tried to turn Tommy into one of her warriors, the evil ranger, he said, and as she couldn´t get away with it she coursed him.

I was the next, he observed I was weak at the technique, but my movements were pretty agile. He patiently repeated the katas in front of me to show me the right

way to do it. I remember he grabbed my waist and arm to assist me in performing it correctly and I blushed.

* * *

"You are blushing right now" Hayley remarked

"Oh, did I?" Kim felt embarrassed

"Finally it was the lion turn" Kim continued jumping to another subject

* * *

I wonder how he would teach martial arts to a lion, but, as crazy as it sounds Tommy managed to do it.

Remember Jason wasn´t an ordinary lion, he was a warrior. At first he was fearful and hid his eyes behind the claws, but after a few lessons he gained self

confidence. He learned how to stand in front of an enemy to intimidate him and a very intersting moving Tommy taught him consisted in jumping and deliver a kick

with both hind legs.

We trained a little everyday, but fortunately we didn´t have to fight putty patrollers, that was the name Jason gave them, for a while. Nevertheless, we had to deal

with another setback in the way.

The yellow brick road continued underwater

"Oh Oh" I sighed "If we are to get to Eltar we´ll have to cross that river" I said

"I can´t, my armor is easily susceptible to corrosion" Tommy informed

"If my stalk get wet I won´t be able to continue any longer" Billy sighed

PC jumped to my arms in fear "And PC hates the water as well" I commented

"We could walk until we find a bridge" Jason suggested

"That could take days and I don´t want to move away from the yellow road" I stated

"Then we have no choice" Tommy said

"Let´s find some wood to build a raft" Billy suggested

"Good idea!" Jason sighed

* * *

Luckily Tommy´s armor came with a sword.

"Finally I can make a good use of this sword" Tommy sighed as he cut the trunk of a tree

Later I helped Billy to tied the logs among each other and when it was ready Jason carried the raft to the shore of the river. It had been an excellent team work.

"Well guys are you ready?" I asked

Tommy, Billy, PC and me stepped on the raft first, Jason pushed it into the water and then jumped onto it.

I took one log and Billy another and we started rowing towards the opposite shore. We were almost there, but eventually we realized the flow had taken us away

from the yellow road and down the river. I rowed the fastest I could and so did Billy but we could not go against the flow.

Tommy took hold of the log I used as an oar and was about to slip from the raft when I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. As I was walking backwards I stepped

by the lion and fell into the water.

"Kimberly!" I heard Tommy crying out.

God the water was cold and the flow dragged me so fast.

* * *

To be continued . . .

I hope you´ve liked this chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

**I´m so, so sorry. It´s been months since my last update. I´ve been really overwhelmed by personal issues. But I´m back and I`m planning to catch up with the updates.**

 **The Wizard of Ooze**

 _Chapter 5 – The spit flowe r _

I was desperately looking for something to hold on, but the flow dragged me away too fast and my long skirt did not make it any easier to swim neither. Suddenly I

saw Jason passing me by, so I stretched my arm and got to grab his tail. "Hold on Kimberly!" He shouted. He started swimming with all his strength against the flow,

once we reached the shore he climbed to mainland pulling me up after him. I was so exhausted that I wanted to collapse just there, but Tommy, Billy and PC

were still in the raft, we had to rescue them. We ran along shore of the river following the raft. We saw a trunk laying across the river from one shore

to another ahead of us, so Jason sped up towards it.

Jason and I walked slowly over the trunk and waited for our friends, the poor Billy had PC wrapped up his face and could not see anything. When the raft was

beneath us Jason stretched his claws to catch Tommy´s hands and pulled him up. Despite being blinded by PC, Billy got to grab Tommy´s feet. As soon as PC saw

me, she jumped to my arms. Once we were all safe and sound, we collapsed onto the grass. I needed to recover strength before continue.

"I can´t believe my luck, I have not even a single drop of water on me!" Billy sighed excited

In that exact moment Jason shook his body from the mane to his tail splashing the water all around. Billy, who was standing next to him, ended up all wet.

"Oh no" He moaned and fell to the ground. Jason, Tommy and I could not help laughing

* * *

I found a group of tall bushes full of lush green leaves, I stepped in the little space between the branches and took off my wet dress, which I hung on one of the

branches under the sunshine, then I took off my underwear too. I had no choice but to remain there until my clothes were dried. it was going to be a long afternoon.

I heard some steps on the grass. I turned round and saw Tommy coming closer. I totally blushed

"Um Kim?" Tommy said

"Yes?" I answered putting my head out above the bushes

"Oh I`m sorry, I didn`t know you were . . .um you know" He apologized when he saw my underwear hanging there.

"It´s okay" I answered

"I just wanted to check on you" He said then "That was close" he added

"Yes, but I´m a really good swimmer, I used to go to the lake every afternonn to swim" I answered

Awkward silence came later

"And are you okay?" I asked

"Yes, yes, I am, um, I`m going to check on Billy who is resting under the sun" He said and walked away

* * *

Later that night we were starving and there were only four pieces of bread left in my basket. As Billy didn´t need to eat, he used his own as bait to fish.

* * *

"Did you build this fishing pole yourself?" I asked Billy and sat down next to him by the river

"Yes, I did, actually is a very simple tool" He answered

"But no one else thought about it, but you" I pointed out, "I used to go fishing with my dad" I remembered

"What is a dad?" He asked to my surprise, I stared at him and laughed

"Oh no, what did I do now?" He asked

"Nothing, nothing!" I said

"Let me explain" I continued "Well, a dad is a person´s male progenitor, one of the persons to whom I owe to be alive" I tried to made up an explanation for a question

nobody had asked me before.

"So let me see if I understood, my dad would be the farmer who built me, right?" He asked

"Sort of this" I answered.

"And who is your father?" Billy asked then

"My father is . . . was the Duke of Bedford" I answered

"Then you´re a Duchess" He concluded

"Well, technically not yet, I`m fifteen years old and I`ll be able to claim my title when I´m sixteen" I explained

Suddenly the fishing pole shook and I helped Billy to pull.

* * *

We joined the others around the bonfire. They could not believe their eyes when saw the succulent fish Billy was carrying.

I put a stick through the fish and cooked it over the fire. That was something I had learnt from my father. Later I served it over large tree leaves that we used as plates.

PC was starving.

"Do you want some roots with your fish?" Jason asked me, but I had eaten enough already and I was full to the gills so I politely rejected his offer and thanked him

"Can´t you see Jason that, that is not an appropriate food for a Duchess?" Tommy commented

"What that´s suppose to mean?" I asked cocking my head to him

"You know very well what it means" He answered and stood up

"You´ve been spying on us?" I frowned

"I wasn`t spying, I just went by and heard the conversation" He answered "The point is that you´re not who you said you were" Tommy fired back

"It´s not well accepted to listen otthers´conversations" I stated

"Neither it is to tell lies" He retorted

"I didn´t lie, I´m Kimberly Ann Hart from Angerl Grove Farm" I said

"No, you´re not a farmer, you´re the Duchess of Bedford" Tommy said angrily

"Yes, I´ll become a Duchess one day, but I´m still myself, the girl you all know, I never mentioned it because I didn´t thought it was relevant for our friendship" I

sighed

"Duchess or not we are still friends Kim" Jason told me "What´s the problem Tommy?" He asked

"For some reason she thought it was relevant to tell her secret to Billy only" Tommy stated

"When did you plan to tell all of us that you would go back to Angel Grove to claim your title?" Tommy asked, the question really shocked me.

"I thought it was clear that I was asking the wizard to help me go back home" I explained.

"I have nothing to hide from any of you and if I told Billy it is because the topic just came out, I never planed it" I cleared up

"You assume that because of my spell I`m not able to feel anything, that I don´t care about you, but actually it hurts to be left out and to know that you don´t trust

me" He walked away downcast

"I can´t believe it, he always does the same thing!" I sighed irritated

"Don´t worry Kim he´s not being himself tonight, it´s the spell" Billy comforted me

"I know, but I wish I could make him understand that it´s not against him" I sighed crying

* * *

The following day we woke up early to continue the journey, Tommy walked ahead of us in silence, while Jason and Billy spoke about mundane things, like the

weather, food and birds, and I don´t know what else. Actually I wasn´t even listening.

"Look at that!" Jason sighed pointing at a wide yellow dandelions´ carpet that laid in front of us.

"If we go across the dandelions field we´ll get to the yellow road faster than following the stony path" Billy suggested

"That´s a good idea!" Jason agreed "What do you think Kimmie?" He asked

"Whatever you say" I sighed halfheartedly

"Come on, where is the happy girl with the most beautiful smile I`ve ever seen?" Jason tried to cheer me up

PC that was comfortably resting onto Jason`s back, woke up and stretched her body sinking its claws into Jason`s body.

"AAhhhhhh" Jason screamed and ran away from my side, I cackled.

Of course Mr Iron shinning armor not only ignored us, but also shut the visor of his helmet and walked ahead of us.

We followed him through the dandelions field. But something weird happened, as we walked I started feeling really tired, my eyelids turned very heavy. PC, who was

back onto Jason´s back, had fallen asleep. Suddenly Jason collapsed onto the yellow dandelions fully asleep.

"Oh it seems he was tired" Billy sighed

"I think I`ll take a nap" I sighed yawning and cuddled on the grass.

According to Billy, Tommy and him were very worried, because they could not wake us up.

* * *

When I finally woke up I saw Tommy fighting a big flower, "What´s going on?" I asked Billy, who was beside me

"Tommy carried you away from the dandelions, as we realized that they expelled a scent that put you, Jason and PC to sleep" Billy explained

"And what´s that?" I asked pointing out to the monster

"The spit flower, showed up after you fell asleep and it keeps spiting out little dandelions that stick to your body and burns" Billy informed

"Wait, where are you going?" Billy stopped me when I tried to put on my feet

"Tommy needs help" I said

"You can´t go there, you´ll fell asleep as soon as you step on the dandelions field" Billy warned me

"What about you and Tommy?" I asked

"I don´t need to breath and as long as Tommy keeps his visor shut up the scent won´t affect him" Billy explained

The big flower fired two green stems towards Tommy and wrapped him up.

"Wait here!" Billy said and ran towards Tommy, he took the sword from Tommy´s armor and cut the flower´s stems releasing Tommy.

"Thank you bro, lets finish with this plant!" Tommy said

The flower opened her huge mouth and threw little dandelions to Tommy and Billy. Both winced in the grass and then were turned into dandelions. I was terrified to see

how the monster swallowed them up.

I have to do something, I thought and took my power bow. I ran towards the monster avoiding the flowers she threw at me and stood in front of her. I pointed the

arrow to the monster. My eyes started to get close, but I tried to resist. I waited for her to open the mouth again and fired a row into it. The flower stayed froze for a

while and then exploded. Tommy and Billy were expelled from its stomach.

I was about to fall asleep when Tommy took me into his arms and carried me out of the dandelions field. When we were away from the flowers I noticed someone

was missing

"Where is Jason?" I asked

"He´s still asleep in the dandelions`s field" Tommy answered

"We tried to carry him, but was so heavy" Billy said

PC stood up, looked at me and then ran towards Jason"

"PC what are you doing? Come back!" I calleJd out, but she didn´t obey

PC jumped onto Jason´s back and sank her nails on it , Jason woke up at once and roared very loud, then started running towards us.

"Well done PC!" I sighed and laughed, this time Tommy laughed with us.

* * *

After a while we were back in the yellow road beneath the sunshine.

To be continue . . .


	6. Chapter 6

I leave you this chapter for Christmas, I hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas for everybody!

 **The Wizard of Ooze**

 _Chapter 6 – I´m dreaming of a Green Ranger_

"It smells like . . . humans" Jason said, his nostrils moved fast

"Since Kim and Tommy are humans, there is nothing new on that" Billy stated

"I know how their smell, this is different" Jason cleared up

I immediately knew what he meant, I saw two little men collecting apples some meters ahead of us

"Good afternoon!" I said walking over to them

They turned and stared at me in wonder

"Hi, my name is Kimberly" I introduced myself

"Hello Miss Kimberly" the man on the top of the ladder said

"I wondered if you could tell me how far Eltar City is." I asked

"Oh well, it is . . . Ahhhhhhh" the little men trailed off and both of them started to scream. They rushed away as far as they could

"I guess I scared them, I´m sorry" Jason aplogized

"Don´t worry Jase, it´s not your fault" I said

"I we follow them we might get to their village I suppose" Billy stated

"That´s a good idea!" I sighed

* * *

We followed the way the little men ran and found a lovely small village. However it seemed to be deserted.

"This is extremely weird. Where has everyone gone?" I asked and I only heard my own echo as an answere

"I guess this is a haunted town, we`d better go Kim" Jason said, his voice was trembling

"No it´s not, they are just hidden" I said

I walked towards a house and knocked on the door. There was no answer at first, but after the third trial a female voice answered: "Who is it?"

"My name is Kimberly, you have nothing to be afraid of" I said

"We are not afraid of you Miss Kimberly, it is your friend who we are scared of" she explained

"The lion is a good friend of mine and I guarantee you he is not going to harm anybody" I told her

"I wasn´t meaning the lion Miss" The woman answered to my surprise "We are afraid of the Green Ranger, he works for the Wicked Witch of the West" She explained

I could not answer, why were they so afraid of Tommy? What has he done to this people?

"What did she say?" Billy asked me, "Kimberly, what did she say?" He insisted

"Kimberly?" Tommy asked, he walked over to me and stood behind me

"Get away from this town, leave us alone!" the woman yelled

I turned round and faced Tommy, I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out

"They are not afraid of Jason, aren´t they?" Tommy asked

I nodded no and Tommy turned round, he started walking away

"Tommy wait!" I called out "Where are you going?" I asked

"I´d sooner wait for you on the outskirts of the town" Tommy said

"No, you don´t have to do that, we can explain them that you´re harmless, I can talk to them . . ." He did not let me continue

"Kim, please, you and the others need some proper rest and a warm dinner, I wont be an obstacle" He said

"But they don´t know you´ve changed for good, if only I can talk to them . . ." I insisted

"Kim please stop it, it´s better this way, trust me" He said and left

As soon as he left we were humbled by the kindness of the little people of the town.

They went out of their houses and invited us to come in.

* * *

"This is delicious Mrs Button" Jason sighed while tasting the succulent beef the lady had served him

"Here you have little kitty" Mrs Button said as she poured some milk to PC

I was having some pumpkin soup and Billy was helping Mrs Button´s kids with their school homework

"Do you come from far?" Mrs Button asked

"Yes and no" Billy answered "We come from different places and we are going to Eltar City to see the Wizard of Ooze" He explained

"Are you intending to see the Wizard?" Mrs Button sighed "He never receives anybody" She stated

"But we have to see him" I sighed "We need his help" I said

"Why do you need the Wizard´s help? Does the green ranger cause you any harm?" Mrs Button asked

My face flared, Billy realized about it and he answered calmly

"No he would never hurt us, he is our friend, I don´t know what he´s done to you, but he´s trying to change" Billy said

"He did terrible things to the people of my town" Mrs Button answered frowning

"It´s not his fault, the wicked witch of the West put a spell on him. The Wizard is the only one who can break it" I said

"I wish you good luck then" Mrs Button said and then she went to sleep

* * *

Tommy sat under a tree, stretched his legs and leaned his back on the trunk. He set out for sleep, but he could not stop thinking about the horrendous things he had

done in the past. How could he tell his friends the true. He felt so ashamed.

 _What´that?_ He thought when he saw a shadow coming out from the bushes and rushing towards the village. Tommy stood up and went after it.

* * *

Billy had the strangest nightmare that night

He was teaching Mrs Button´s sons the school lesson when one of them raised his hand and said

"You are wrong"

"No I`m not, it´s a, it´s a . . ." Billy muttered

"You´re brainless, you´re brainless!" the kids started singing and dancing around him

Billy fell on his knees and hid his face with his hands

* * *

Jason had a nightmare too. Inside her mind a battle against putty patrollers was taking place. He ran terrified from the grey warriors

* * *

I wasn´t the exception, I found myself in the village surrounded by chaos and houses burning, people screaming and running everywhere.

In the distance I got to recognize Tommy, I ran towards him

"Tommy! Tommy!" I called out and grabbed Tommy´s arm

when he turned to me his eyes were flashing green, it shocked me, I must confess

"Tommy what´s going on?" I asked

He took my wrist and tighten it very hard "Stop! you´re hurting me Tommy, please stop!" I begged

"I wont stop until I destroyed everyone and you´ll be the first kimmie" He said and laughed devilishly

* * *

I woke up sweating not sure of what had happened. I ran towards Billy`s room. He was cuddled in a corner.

"Billy are you okay?" I asked

"Oh kimberly; I´ll never be smart enough, there is no point on going to see the Wizard" He sobbed

"You´re right maybe it´s better to stay here than trying to go back home" I stated

Suddenly we heard a roar from the next room

"Jason!" We sighed in unison and ran away

* * *

We got in ]ason´s bedroom, the window was broken as if someone had jumped right through it

PC was on her coach shaking, but asleep. Surely she was having a nightmare.

I woke her up and the three went out through the window. Jason was running aimlessly and the whole town was a mess. People was screaming, just like in my dream.

I could only wait for the worst.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked

"I don´t know, actually I know nothing at all, Kim I´m sorry I can´t help you, I´m a total dumb!" Billy cried out

"Billy calm down! Everything is going to be fine" As soon as I said that a bunch of putty patrollers showed up

"Say that again" Billy sighed

In the middle of the night I was suddenly fighting ugly grey clay figures in my nightgown. I regretted having left my power bow in the bedroom.

With little help of Billy and PC, who were too depressed to fight, I got to get rid of that putties. I fixed my clothes and ran towards Jason, who was terrified in a corner

surrounded by putties. When I was running I felt someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back. When I turned round I saw Tommy staring at me.

"Tommy" I sighed, without thinking I started to go backwards.

"Hey wait!" Tommy yelled, my eyes must have been expressing so much fear because he realized at once

"Are you scare of me?" He asked frowning, I continued to step backwards and I fell down when I stepped on a rock

"What´s going on Tommy?" I asked

"That´s what´s going on" He said pointing out behind me

I turned round and saw a shinny crystal over a rock. there were a blast of dark energy around it.

"Oh my god! What´s that?" I asked

"Is the Crystal of Nightmares" Tommy said "It was created by the Wicked Witch of the west, it`s made of all the fears in the world and causes to have nightmares that

destroy people´s confidence" He explained

"Oh no!" I sighed, he stretched his hand to me

"Can you trust me?" He asked, I nodded yes and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and went to help Jason.

After getting rid of the last putties we ran towards the Crystal. Tommy took out his sword and hit on it. But the energy that protected the Crystal pushed him away.

"Tommy! Are you okay?" I yelled

He put on his feet and grabbed his sword.

"I`d better go for my bow" I said

"No!" Billy said "That´s not the way to stop it" He continued "Let´s form a circled around it!" He suggested

Some persons joined us and we all grabbed each others hands.

"Now close your eyes and think about your deepest fears" Billy ordered. Reluctantly we did as he said.

"When you feel fear hold on tight to your partners and you´ll know you´re not alone" He guided us.

"Stay positive!" He said at last. In that moment I opened my eyes and saw that the dark energy was decreasing over the Crystal. Until it suddenly blew up.

We were blinded by a bright light that vanished in a few seconds

"Is everyone all right?" Tommy asked, everyone answered in a positive way

The citizens were totally grateful to all of them, even Tommy. They offered them a cart to go to Eltar City.

* * *

They arrived to Eltar City at noon and parked the cart at the huge gate of the City. Tommy got off and knocked on the door.

The heavy wooden doors were slowly opened. A man in a suite was the first person we saw, he introduced himself as the Doorman of Eltar. First of all he asked us what

our intentions were. When we told him that we came to see the Wizard of Ooze he opened his eyes wide. Then he let us in with the cart.

The stunning Castle raised in the center of city. It was gorgeous beyond all imagination. We headed towards it. The shinning walls of the castle blinded our sight. We left

the cart in the street and walked over the narrow spiral stairs that surrounded the castle and headed us towards the upper part of the castle.

Once there we were led to a glamorous room by a guard, where we waited for about ten minutes. Suddenly a humanoid machine showed up His head was in the shape

of a golden flying saucer with a visor that flashes when he spoke.

"Hi my name is Alpha 5" He introduced himself "I`m afraid that the wizard won`t see you, sorry" He just said

We looked at each other in surprised.

* * *

To be continued . . .


	7. Chapter 7

**The Wizard of Ooze**

Chapter 7 - The Wizard

"So, you did such a journey for nothing?" Haley asked Kimberly

"No way!, I wasn´t going away until I see the Wizard" Kimberly answered

"Did you see him?" Haley asked intrigued

* * *

I stepped forward and look at the humanoid machine right to the eyes, well actually the red lights he had instead of eyes, and said "You have no idea what we´ve been

through to get here, I demand to see the Wizard"

"Ay ay ay ay ay! Beautiful lady I´m afraid there is nothing I can do about, when the Wizard denied seeing someone, there is no one in the world who can change his

mind" He said while shaking

"No one except me!" Tommy stated, he stood in front of the robot and stated, he pushed him away and moved forward along the long corridor

"Ay ay ay ay ay!" The robot continued complaining while he held his head with his hands "Intruder! Intruder! Please somebody help me!" He yelled

When I turned round a group of guards ran towards us pointing with his lances. Some of them took hold of us, while the others ran after Tommy.

"Tommy watch behind you!" I screamed;

"Ay ay ay ay ay!"the robot kept on shouting

Tommy battled them and sped up towards the end of the corridor. We stayed in the waiting room with the guards and the funny robot who had finally shut his tin

mouth up. We knew nothing of Tommy for the next twenty minutes.

I was very worry, I could not stop squeezing my hands. I wanted to go for him, but the guards watched us really close.

Twenty minutes has passed before we knew of him.

He walked steadily and accurate through the corridor toward us. I wanted to jump to him but Billy hold me back as the one of the guards gave me a look

We didn´t have to wait for too long before finding out the good news. The Wizard had decided to see us all.

"Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! It is impossible!" Alpha sighed

"Alpha, anything is possible" Tommy answered, then he turned to me smiling

"And you are the first, beautiful" He said

I just smiled at him and did not move

"What are you waiting for? Come on go ahead, your home is a few steps away" He said

* * *

I went through the endless white corridor, the floor was made of white shinning stone and you couldn`t say where it ended and where the wall started, the ceiling was

painted in white as well, and even the ornaments. At the end I got to a big white stairs that led to a tall wooden door with a rounded archway in the upper part. I raised

my hand to grab the golden doorknob, but it was opened before i touched it. I stepped into a huge purple empty room, with a row of tall columns at both sides. In the

other end I could see a throne, but no one was sat on it.

"Hello! Great Wizard?" I sighed, just my own voice echoed in the room walls

"Is there anyone here?" I asked

"Kimberly Ann Hart, Duchess of Bedford, you are welcome" a hoarse voice answered

"How do you know me?" I asked

"I´m the Great Wizard Ivan Ooze" He said

"Oh Great Wizard it´s nice to meet you . . . well to hear you" I said

"You should thank your friend Tommy" He answered

"Why?" I asked

"I´ve never seen anyone as determined as him" He said

"That´s why I let him convince me" He continued

"Convince you on what?" I asked intrigued

"He explained me everything you´ve been through to get to me and I think you are very brave, but so did many others . . ." He said

"Yes, but you have no idea of . . ." I started, but he interrupted me

"Shut up when I speak!" He shouted

"Oh I´m sorry" I apologized

"I agreed to grant him only one wish" He concluded

I waited a couple of seconds before speaking this time.

"I don´t get it, If there are no more wishes left why did you agree to see me and the others?" I asked

Suddenly a huge clown face showed up over the throne, it was a hologram. I have never pictured him like that. He had a curly purple hair at both sides of his head and a

large beard matching the color. His face was white and full of wrinkles. He was wearing a purple cone shaped hat on his head.

"Tommy wish was to make me grant one wish to each of you" He said

"What? He changed his wish for ours?" I asked shocked

"Now make your wish" He ordered

"Do you know what it means?" I asked "Do you really know?" I asked again

"It means he´s never getting a heart" I stated on the verge of tears

"Well, apparently he did not wish it as much as you thought" He just answered

"But what if he never breaks the spell, he won´t . . ." I said "Or maybe he will" I said then and my face enlightened in that moment

* * *

Jason went next, according to him the Wizard was nothing like I had told him. What he saw was a bunch of purple jelly on the floor near the throne.

Jason walked over to it and sniffed the thing, but an angry voice shouted at him. Jason moved backwards and blinded his eyes with his claws, its whole body was

shaking. I assume the Wizard needn´t to use his powers to guess what Jason was looking for.

* * *

Alike us, Billy saw a thick purple fog that danced around him. The Wizard told him that he didn´t need any brain, which I already knew, because he was actually very

clever for being a scarecrow. But if that was what he wished, he was going to make it true.

* * *

Unfortunately, the Wizard agreed to help us all only if we defeated the Wicked Witch of the West, who ruled over Ooze's Winkie Country. He asked us to recover the six

Power Coins that apparently the Witch had stolen from him.

Can you picture us facing a Wicked Witch?

Besides Alpha warned us that no one had ever managed to defeat the witch.

* * *

After having had some rest and eaten properly we embarked on journey to the west. It was amazing to see how the green view was made into a red stony one and

cactus replaced the dense dark green trees, as we moved forward. The Wicked Witch saw us approaching with her telescopic eye and sent a group of putties patrollers to

stop us.

I jumped over Jason "Run and stop at nothing!" I ordered him, he did as I said and with my bow I fired every putty that dared to come across into our way.

PC climbed over the creature's heads blinding them, so Billy could knock them down easily, it was a real team work. As for Tommy, he tore them to pieces without much

effort.

After we got rid of them we were really tired, but Tommy didn´t let us to stop, he said it was too dangerous to stay in one place. "We´d better keep going!" He said

* * *

It was almost dawn when we reach the top of a hill, from there we could see the castle of the Witch and the long road we still had to go.

I walked over to Tommy who was standing at the edge of the hill enjoying the view

"Tommy" I sighed to get his attention

"Hey Kim" He turned to me

"Do you think we are gonna make it?" I asked

"We´ll have to try or we´ll never know" He answered

"I mean we are not superheroes or anything, what makes the Wizard think that we are going to succeed in something he didn´t" I said

"Well, as I told Alpha, anything is possible if you believe in it" He answered

"Um, about your wish, I know that you . . . " I started, but in that moment a bunch of black huge birds came flying over us

I screamed and Tommy pulled me down

"Guys watch out!" he warned our friends

"Oh no! Those tengas again" Billy sighed, when he turned Jason wasn´t there anymore

Jason ran and ran, however, one of the birds grabbed him by its tail and pulled him up. I took out my power bow and fired against the bird who set Jason free and then

fell over the rocks.

Suddenly I felt some claws hurting my shoulders and then my feet left the ground.

"Tommy! Tommy!" I screamed. Tommy ran to me, but a winged golden ape stepped on his way and threatened him with a sword

"Hi green ranger we meet again" The ape said

"Goldar!" Tommy sighed in surprise; he took out his sword and started battling

The winged creature pushed Tommy towards the edge of the rocks

Billy and Jason were coming to help me and in their way they were caught by the Tengas. PC jumped and grabbed Billy´s foot, both of them were lifted by the bird

Goldar took Tommy by the throat and raised him with one hand over the cliff. Both of them disappeared in a blast of gold energy.

* * *

Billy, Jason, PC and I were taken to the Witch palace by the Tenga warriors and locked up in a cell in the dungeons.

I was so worry about Tommy, we knew nothing of him. Besides I had been taken my power bow away, so we were completely defenseless.

* * *

"You know it´s time" Haley told me and put on her feet

I put my arms round my body so she could tie my hands up behind my back and then tied my feet to the chair. A couple of minutes later the guard came in, untied my

feet and dragged me to my room.

* * *

To be continued . . .

Sorry for the late update, it´s summer time in Argentina and I´ve been enjoying my holidays. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**The Wizard of Ooze**

 _Chapter 8 – Green with evil part 1_

In the dark cell of the dungeons of the Wicked Witch of the West castle

"I´m so sorry Kim if I had a brain I could think a way out of here" Billy apologized

"If weren´t a coward I would have never let them caught you" Jason stated

"Stop being sorry for yourself, this is not your fault, we all decided to come and take the risk, now we need to find out about Tommy, but we can´t do it from here" I

said surveying the place to find a way to go out.

PC rubbed my legs with her little body and meowed

"Not now PC" I said, when I looked down I realized her body could go through the bars of the cell

I lifted her little body with my hands and looked at her into the eyes

"PC, please listen to me carefully, you have to go out and find help, you are our only hope" I spoke to her, wishing she could understand something.

When I placed her on the floor she sped up out of the cell and went upstairs.

* * *

"There is something you need to know" I told Jason and Billy, both cocked their heeads to me

"When Tommy talked to the Wizard he was granted only one wish and he wished that we all have our wishes granted" I explained

"Are you saying that he changed his wish for our wishes?" Billy asked

"Yes, I think you should know it" I answered

"That was really kind of him, I will properly thank to him as soon as I see him" Jason said

"If we do see him again" I said downcast

"Don´t say that, we all are going out of here" Billy stated

* * *

I did not know how much time had passed; but I was starting to fall asleep, when I heard some steps. I had my head resting onto Jason´s body, I rubbed my eyes and

then shook him to wake him up. Billy, who never slept was already watching through the cell bars. I put on my feet and walked towards him, I saw a girl approaching

carrying PC in her arms.

The girl had long dark hair, almond shaped eyes and was wearing a beautiful yellow dress. Jason´s eyes widen as soon as he saw her.

"Hi, I was folloving this pretty kitty and brought me here, I´m Trini, you must be the foreigners my auntie was talking about" She introduced herself

"Hi, my name is Kimberly, he is Billy and Jas . . ." I was introducing ourselves when Jason interrupted me

"Justin, I´m Justin" He strangely said, Billy and I looked at him in wonder

"Nice to meet you all, please forgive my auntie she gets really annoys with strangers, but I can talk to her" Trini said while rubbing PC´s head

"Your aunt is the Wicked Witch of the west?" Billy asked

"She is not wicked, she is just bad tempered" the girl said

"Can you take us out of here?" Jason asked

"I´ll talk to my aunt, but I can´t promise you anything" She said and was about to leave

"Wait please" I said and she turned round again

"Do you know something about Tommy?" I asked

"You mean the guy in the armor?" she asked

"Yes, Is he safe? Where is him?" I queried

"He is fine, but I haven´t seen him much, my auntie keeps him busy" She told me and then left taking PC with her

I was glad to hear that Tommy was okay, but what did she mean witch keeping him busy?

* * *

The following morning the golden winged ape paid a visit to us. He opened the cell´s door and dragged me out, then locked it again

"You are coming with me!" He said as he hold me tightly my hands behind my back

"Where are you taking her?" Jason queried

"The queen needs a new servant" He said

"What about my friends? They can be very helpful too" I cried

"My queen has different plans for them" He said

"What plans?" I asked as he pushed me upstairs

"Walk!" He ordered and did not speak the whole way

We went through a solitaire aisle until a wooden door, which he opened and pushed me inside.

"You´ll find some proper clothes in there, you can´t wash the floor with that pink princess dress you are wearing" He ordered

In fact I found a rag that used to be a dress and an apron over the bed; I put them on and went out.

"Take it, this is going to be your knew best friend" Goldar said and gave me a burdock and a bucket

I started with the aisle and followed with every room of the castle hoping to find Tommy and the Power Coins, until I get to a locked door, but it wasn´t going to stop

me, I took one of the my hair clips and introduced it through the lock, a little trick that my uncle taught me. However, in that moment I heard some steps approaching

and had to go back to my duty. Much to my surprise it was the Witch with Tommy. She was an ugly big woman with grey cone shaped hair and an annoying hoarse

voice.

"Whatever my Queen Rita wishes I´ll grant it" He told her

"Why isn´t the floor shinning?" She yelled at me "You should do it better, unless you want your friends suffer the consequences" She said and kicked the bucket

splashing all the water on the floor I had just cleaned and on my torn dress.

Tommy stared at me with devil eyes and then followed the Witch.

I hoped he was just pretending in front of the witch, but I would find that out later.

* * *

Fortunately Trini was really sweet with me. I helped her to dress and combed her hair every morning

"How long have you been living with the Wit. . . , I mean with your aunt?" I asked her while I combed her dark hair

"Practically since I have memory, my mom died giving birth and my father some time after" She explained "She is the only family I have left"

"Oh that´s so sad, I´m sorry" I said

"Don´t worry my auntie has always been nice and caring with me" She answered, it was hard for me to see Rita as a nice and caring person, but I said nothing

"And has she ever mention something about some special coins?" I asked

"The power coins, they are very important for her and keeps them in a secret place where nobody can reach them, not even me" She said

"Have you ever seen them?" I queried

"Oh no, she never let anyone to see them" She answered

"And do you . . ." I wanted to continue asking, but Rita stepped into

"What are you doing girl? my my crew is not going to feed themselves, come on move! Ah, I´m getting a headache!" She cried out

I sped up to the kitchen

* * *

I´m so glad for having lived with my uncle for many years, who has an appetite of six dinosaurs. Rita´s henchmen were a real deal anyway

"Hey PC take this succulent beef and share it with the lion" I said, she grabbed it with her teeth and went away

"Mmm, it smells really good" Trini sighed

"Thank you, its roasted beef with smashed potatoes" I answered "it used to be my uncle´s favorite" I commented

"Do you live with you uncle?" Trini asked

"I used to" I said "I moved with him when my father died" I explained

"What a coincidence! Don´t you think?" Trini expressed

"Yes" I sighed, in that moment Goldar stepped in followed by Baboo, Squatt, Rito and Finster.

"The girl chat is over, I´m hungry!" Goldar yelled and banged the table. All of them were so lack of manner that made me feel uncomfortable

They kept asking me more food and wine, I have never seen anyone to munch so many food at one time.

I heard they were talking about an upcoming ceremony they needed to attend.

"Hey what are you doing there?" Rito yelled at me "I cant drink this wine, bring me the special one" He said

"But your sister ordered that no one can . . ." I explained but he got mad "Do as I ask!" He ordered and splashed the wine of his glass over my dress

I served him the wine and cleaned the floor.

* * *

When I was going to change my clothes I stepped by with Tommy

"Tommy" I caught his attention, he turned to me, his eyes flashed green

"I was worry for you" I told him

"Hey, I´m a big boy Kimberly, I don´t need you to worry about me" He snapped back

"Is something wrong?, because you are totally acting like . . . " I said

"Like what?" He asked before I finished the sentence

"Like if you were upset with me" I replied

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might have other things on my mind?" He retorted

"News flash Kimberly, you are not the center of everyone's universe" He snapped back staring into my eyes with his flashing green eyes

"Well excuse me for living" I cried out and walked away with my eyes wet

I stepped into the nearest room I found and slammed the door behind me. I jumped over the bed and broke up in tears.

I didn´t know what Rita has done to him, but she has killed the last sense of kindness he had left. I had lost him forever.

* * *

When I had no more tears to spill I went out.

"Hi Kim" Trini greeted me "Oh no, you´ve been crying" She sighed. Trini had that remarkable sensibility to care about everyone

"What happened sweetie?" She asked

"It´s Tommy" I said on the verge of tears again

"Oh come on Kim don´t cry" She hugged me

"I don´t know what horrible things your auntie did on him, but now he hates me" I cried out

"No, Kim, I´m sure she did anything bad to him, everything is gonna be all right. Don´t worry" She said

Rita must have cast a spell on her because she was totally blinded.

"I´ll tell you what, I´ll bring you some soup, that will make you feel better, wait here" She said

"No Trini, I don´t need a soup, your Aunt is an evil Witch that wants to hurt my friends, you need to know it" I said

"You don´t know her, how can you say such horrible things of her?" She got upset

"Trini I´m sorry I know she is your relative and she raised you, but you need to see how she really is" I told her, but it only upset her more

I understand her, I heard people saying really mean things about my father when I was younger and I used to get very angry. I still do. He was my loving and caring

father and no one is going to change that.

"Stop saying that, I know who she is and she will never hurt me or any one else!" She yelled and ran away

I heard some steps so I hid behind a column

Goldar and the others rushed through the aisle. "Let´s go our queen is waiting!" Goldar sighed

I followed them along the corridor and then upstairs towards the tower.

I sneaked into the room after them. It was dark and there were candles everywhere. I ducked behind some furniture, from where I could see a table in the middle of the

room covered with a blanket, there was something beneath it, but I could not guess what it was until later.

Rita stood in front of the table and raised her staff, she started to recite some weird words in a foreign language and suddenly the candles went off.

The thing underneath the blanket raised

"Wake up and receive the power I give you!" Rita said, the blanket slid down and I found out that who was laying under it was Tommy. I opened my eyes wide

Rita gave him a coin, as soon as he grabbed it a green blast of energy ran through his body and later a green suit replaced the armor he used to wear and a green

helmet covered his head.

"Yes! Yes! my evil Green Ranger!" Rita yelled excited

* * *

To be continued

Sorry for the late update, I hope you enjoy it!


	9. Chapter 9

**The wizard of Ooze**

Chapter 9 - The power coins

At the secret chamber of the tallest tower in the castle.

Rita yelled all kind of words that I could not understand as she raised the little wooden box where she kept the power coins.

Tommy`s body sparkled green in the darkness of the room. Specially his eyes. He gave me the creeps I must admit.

I ducked behind some kind of furniture trying not to make noise. I had to be very careful not to be seen by Squatt or Baboo who were nearby.

After a quick movement of her wand Rita lifted the box and then left it over the lectern. A few steps from where I was hidden.

I tip toed towards the lectern. Once I got there I glanced over it and I saw them. The five power coins. They glittered beneath my eyes.

* * *

After the ceremony concluded Rita ordered Finster to carry the box back to its secure place and lock it up.

She walked over to the door followed by her crew and left.

Tommy was still lying onto the table. I walked over to him. I leaned over his body and heard him breathing. He was completely asleep.

"Tommy" I whispered "Can you hear me?"

But he did not wake up

"What are you doing here?" I heard a voice from behind

I turned round and saw Finster

"I was, um, I was doing the cleaning. This room is a mess!" I sighed

"I am in charge of the cleaning of this room. The Queen doesn´t allow anyone else in here" He stated

"Sorry, I had no idea. Please don´t say a word to the Queen" I asked him

"I won´t. Now go away immediately" He said

I hurried towards the door, but I stumbled and fell. The power coins went out from the pocket of my apron. I put them back inside before Finster could see me.

"Please go and don´t get into trouble" he insisted

I put on my feet and left.

* * *

At the Kitchen

I was looking for a potion among the ones Rita kept in the cupboard. But they were all for culinary purpose. Trini came in.

I went back to tasks and pretended to be cooking the supper.

"Hi Kim" Trini said "It smells really good"

"Thank you" I answered cocking my head to her

"What´s wrong with you?" She asked frowning

I tried really hard to keep my tears back.

"Kim what´s wrong?" Trini asked concerned

"Nothing, nothing" I sobbed "I´m okay"

"Yes sure you are" Trini said ironically "Come with me" she pulled my arm and dragged me out of the kitchen

"No, the supper is going to overcook and your aunt is going to freak out" I cried out

"No, she is not" Trini stated "She is out with her crew and they are not going to be back after midnight. So don´t worry for dinner"

"What?" I sighed in surprise, no one had told me about it.

* * *

Trini took me to her room.

As soon as I sat on the bed I broke in tears

"It´s Tommy" I cried out "You´ve got to help me"

"You love him. Don´t you?" She asked as she handed me in a handkerchief

"Am I that obvious?" I asked

"Yes you are" Trini answered

"But that´s not my main problem" I cleared up

"What´s the matter then?" Trini asked

"I need your help to find a potion to revert Tommy´s spell"

"Sorry I know nothing about magic potions" she said

"We need to try, please help me" I begged with tears flooding like a waterfall.

* * *

We searched Trini´s room for a spell book that Rita had given her for her tenth birthday

I finally found it inside a dusty trunk together with some old stuff.

"Who is him?" I asked looking at an old photography of a young good looking man with dark hair and brown eyes.

"To my lemon pie with love" I read in the back of the photo

Trini froze.

"You shouldn´t read someone´s else stuff" she sighed and snatched the photo from my hands

"Im sorry" I answered and put on my feet

"He was an old friend" she just said

Then she put the picture in the pocket of her coat.

"We need to focus on the book" she said glancing through the book´s pages "Unfortunately I´ve never been good at potions"

"We have all the night to practice"I said and grabbed the book

* * *

Present time at the asylum

"But neither of you knew nothing of sorceress" Haley commented

"We needn´t to know. It was just a matter of mixing different essences and follow the instructions" Kim explained "But maybe we should have known a little bit or at

least to pay attention to the warnings" Kim answered

* * *

After trying several times we did succeeded in mixing the potion correctly. At least it turned to the right color according to the spell book.

I just had to spread it all over Tommy´s body under a full moon. But first I had another issue to solve.

I told Trini exactly what to do.

* * *

She would go down to the basement and tell Rito she brought some pudding for the prisoners. I cooked Rito´s favorite pudding with an extra special ingredient I found

among the potions in the kitchen cupboard.

I was counting on him to ask Trini a bit of it and so he did.

Trini and PC glanced at each other as Rito ate.

"Trini I need to go to the bathroom" Rito said two minutes later.

"Don´t worry I´ll stay watching the prisoners" Trini offered and he agreed

Rito rushed upstairs.

"Oh Rito" Trini yelled "You forgot to give me the keys"

"Take them!" he said and threw the keys to her

When he left she opened the cell´s door.

"Kimberly said she will meet you by the cistern at midnight" Trini informed them

"She also wanted you to have these ones" Trini opened her hand and show them two power coins.

Jason took the red one with his jaws and Billy took the blue.

"She said you can use your power coin whenever you need it" Trini explained

The plan was that the lion should attack her or pretend to do it. But I warned her that he was going to refuse.

"Please Justin" Trini begged, that was the name Jason had decided to tell her instead of the real one. I didn´t know why yet.

"If it doesn´t look like you attacked me I will be punished by my aunt" Trini explained

"Come with us" he asked

"I can´t" Trini sighed downcast.

"Come on buddy!" Billy sighed

Billy took Trini´s dress and tore it up

"Ah what are you doing?" she complaint

"Now lay on the floor unconscious" Billy ordered and Trini obeyed

Billy dragged the lion out of there.

"Follow PC she will lead you" Trini said from the floor of the cell as they walked away.

"No" the lion cried out "We cant leave her"

"She´ll be fine!" Billy stated as they went upstairs.

* * *

I returned to the chamber in the tower where I left Tommy the last time I saw him. But he wasn´t there anymore.

I went down again. It wasn´t going according to the plan. I was delayed to meet the others before Rita returned. I decided to join the others at the cistern first and then

I would go for Tommy.

* * *

I went out to the backyard and there he was. Tommy was standing resting one shoulder on a column. Watching the full moon

"Hi" I said to make him aware of my presence.

He turned round.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a rude tone.

"I wanted to watch the moon, it is beautiful tonight" I answered as I walked over to him.

His eyes flashed green, but I wasn´t afraid of him.

"Do you think I´m an idiot?" Tommy barked "You are not here for the moon. You are up to something against my empress Rita"

He raised his power coin in front of him and then yelled:

"Dragonzord"

His body was covered by a green suit and a golden shield over his chest. On his head he wore a green dragon-shaped helmet.

Tommy would never hurt me. I knew it, but this wasn´t my Tommy. He threw a blast of energy that pulled me back and to the floor.

I raised my power coin and yelled:

"Dragonzord"

But nothing happened.

"You stupid girl" the green ranger laughed at me "The Dragonzord isn´t your animal, it´s mine"

I gazed at my power coin. He was right there was pterodactyl in my coin instead. I immediately became aware of how it worked.

"Pterodactyl!" I shouted

I felt a powerful energy going through my body and suddenly a pink tight suit replaced my tore clothes. My head was covered by a pink bird-shaped helmet.

The power bow appeared in my hand. I could not believe it.

A disturbing noise took my attention out from the green ranger.

Rita and her crew were returning to the castle and they were going towards the cistern. I must warned my friends. I had to take care of Tommy later.

I rushed towards there.

"Hey come back coward" Tommy yelled and followed me.

* * *

Billy, Jason and PC were waiting by the cistern. And Rita and her crew were surrounded them.

"You bastards have escaped!" Rita yelled and raised her magic wand towards them.

She threw a blast of power that I diverted from my friends with an arrow. I rushed and stood between Rita and my team.

"Who are you?" Rita yelled in surprise

"Guys its me Kim" I turned round and said

"Kim?" Jason sighed

"Interesting suit" Billy commented

"What´s going here?" Rita shouted

"She stole the power coins!" Tommy stated

"What?" Rita yelled getting the nerve "Goldar! putties get them back now!"

"Okey guys I need you to raise your coins and shout the name of your animal" I told them

"What´s the name of my animal?" Jason asked

"It´s a Tyrannosaurus" Billy said glancing at Jason´s coin.

"Mastodont!" Billy shouted.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason shouted.

"Wow!" Jason sighed.

"Jason?" I sighed in surprise.

He had turned into human shape under the red suit.

"And I feel much braver too!" He said jumping of happiness.

"Hey I feel more intelligent now!" Billy said in his blue suit.

They soon discovered they had new weapons. Jason fought the green ranger with his power sword. He was really keen at it. He had been a knight. No doubt about that.

Billy used his power lance to defeat the tenga warriors. And I took care of Goldar.

Jason had Tommy lying on the floor under the blade of his sword.

"Jason wait!" I shouted and ran towards him.

I took out the potion and was about to spread it over Tommy. But he took advantage of Jason distraction and kicked his sword away from him.

Jason´s sword hit my arm and the bottle slipped from my hand. it flew away.

PC jumped and caught it in the air. But she accidentally drank its content.

"PC no!" I shouted

As soon as she landed she collapsed.

"Oh my God! What have I done?" I cried out.

Tommy kicked me on the back and I felt. Then he punched Jason who felt beside me. Billy rushed to help us but we were surrounded.

A colorful energy covered our bodies. Jason, Billy and I faded away leaving Tommy and PC behind. But we didn´t disappear. It was like we were being transported in a

high speed light of energy.

* * *

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

**The Wizard of Ooze**

Chapter 10 - Purple betrayal

A multi color blast of energy startled Alpha as he was moving through the corridor. He stopped and the lights of its head begun to flash.

"Intruders! Intruders! Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!" He moved his arms up and down.

"Alpha! we are not intruders, this is me Billy, he is Jason and Kim" Billy explained

"Alpha please calm down" Kim asked

They could hear the noise of the iron armors getting closer. The guards of the Castle were running towards them.

"Let´s go" Kim yelled

They followed Kim through the corridor until the huge door of the Wizard room.

* * *

They broke into the big purple room

"Great Wizard!" Billy called out

a big golden goblet appeared in front of them.

"Leave the power coins inside the goblet" the voice of the Wizard ordered

"But Great Wizard you have to listen to us" Kim sighed

"Leave the power coins!" He insisted

They did as told. Kimberly placed the pink coin together with the black and yellow coins that she kept

All of them demorphed inmediately.

"What?" Jason sighed when he returned to his lion form

"It seems that the power of the coins is not permanent" Billy said

"Where is the green coin?" The Wizard asked raising his voice

"Rita gave it to Tommy and cast an spell on him turning him evil" Kim explained "We need to go back for him"

"You are not going anywhere" The Wizard stated

His face appeared in the air

"My boys will take care of the green ranger" The Wizard said

Then he spit in the floor a purple jelly snot. Kim was about to throw everything out.

The not got divided into many others. they grew larger and taller until they turned into human shaped figures.

"Welcome to my nightmare!" The Wizard laughed devilish

"What are those things?" Kim yelled

"They are my Ooze warriors" The Wizard said

The guards of the castle got into and took hold of Kim, Billy and Jason.

"What is it going on?" Billy demanded to know

"Thank you for your services, I hope you enjoy your stay in the comfortable dungeons" The Wizard said

"What about Tommy?" Kim asked struggling to get rid of the guards

"He will be destroy!" The Wizard yelled and laughed

* * *

In a dark and cold cell in the dungeons . . .

"I cant believe he betrayed us!" Jason complained and groaned angrily

"We need to help Tommy!" Kim sighed

"I think we need to help ourselves out of here first!" Billy sighed

* * *

At Rita´s Castle

The body of PC laid onto the grass and underneath the heavy rain.

* * *

Inside the Castle Rita was yelling at his crew. Everyone was silence listening to her.

"How could you allow them runaway with my coins!" He yelled at Goldar

"The green ranger was there too. It wasn´t all my fault" Goldar replied

"Shut up! You are going to give me a head ache!" Rita yelled

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door

"I´ll get it" Trini said and rushed out of the kitchen

* * *

The knock on the door was very persistent

Trini asked who was it but no one answered so she opened. A naked blonde woman was standing under the rain. Trini told her she could not stay and she offered her a

blanket. But the woman begged her to let her into.

"Okay you can stay just for tonight" Trini said and led her towards her room

Trini showed her some clothes to put on and the woman picked the pink dress that had belonged to Kimberly. Trini combed her blonde hair and then brought some

warm soup.

"Thank you Trini" The woman sighed

Trini frowned as she had never mentioned her name or did she?

"I´m Katherine but you can call me Kat" She said then

"Nice to meet you" Trini answered

* * *

The following morning Kimberly woke up with a terrible pain on her back because she had spent the night over the hard floor of the Castle´s dungeons.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked Billy

"If I get to be really skinny I´d be able to go between the bars" He answered as he took out a big amount of stalk from inside his body

"But if you took out so much stalk you are not going to be able to stand up" Kim sighed

"I can´t think of anything else" He answered

Kim sighed and then started to take the stalk out of her friend´s body

* * *

When Trini woke up Kat wasn´t on her bed. She wasn´t even in the bedroom.

"Oh no" Trini sighed and rushed out of the room

Kat was in the outdoors of the Castle spying Tommy as he did his Kata under the cherry trees. When a bird landed onto a low branch next to Kat. Her eyes immediately

moved from Tommy to the little bird. She stared at it and suddenly stretched her right arm violently towards the bird. It flew away and she hit the wrench with her

hand.

Tommy turned round and saw her

"Hi, are you okay?" He asked

"Oh sorry I didn´t mean to bother you" Kat said "And I am okay"

"Don´t worry. I´m Tommy"

"I´m Kat" She smiled at him

"What is a beautiful woman doing all alone in the woods?" He politely asked

"I got lost" kat answered

Goldar called him out from the castle

"Sorry I got to go. Nice to meet you" Tommy said and left

* * *

Some minutes later Trini went out looking for Kat

"There you are!" Trini sighed walking towards Kat "I´ve been looking for you everywhere"

"Hi Trini, it is a really beautiful day" Kat said

"Yes, but you can´t wander around. If the queen see you she is gonna kick you out of here and I´ll be dead" Trini said as she pulled Kat´s arm to led her back inside.

* * *

At Rita´s throne room

"We need someone to get into Eltar´s Castle without raising suspicion" Rita explained the plan

"But they know all of us" Goldar said

"It has to be someone they´ve never seen before and with a naive look" Rita said

"I know of someone who could fulfill the role" Tommy sighed with a devilish smile

* * *

Meanwhile at Eltar´s Castle Billy was so thin that could go easily through between the bars but he can only crawl along.

"I´ll get some help" Billy said

"Just be careful" Kim asked

She sat onto Billy´s stalk, which was smoother than the floor

Billy crawled and crawled until the bottom of a long spiral stairs and he climb step by step the faster he could

* * *

The following morning Kat was lying on the grass when Tommy walked over to her

"Good morning Kat" He said and then sat beside her

"Good morning Tommy" She replied

"I thought you´d like a muffin as breakfast" Tommy said handed her in a sweet pudding

"I`d love to. Thank you" Kat took it and bit a piece "It`s delicious. Would you?"

"Oh no it is all for you" Tommy answered

* * *

Billy kept on crawling up the stairs. It was going to take more time than expected.

* * *

A group of Ooze Warriors attacked Tommy and Kat at gardens of Rita´s Castle

"Kat go into the castle now!" Ordered Tommy

When he kicked one of the creatures´s body a sticky purple liquid remained on Tommy´s boots

"What?!" Rita yelled as she spied through her telescope "That bunch of snot send his warriors!"

Immediately she ordered the tenga warriors to fly out and help Tommy.

* * *

Meanwhile Tommy and the tengas fought the Ooze warriors Kat ran inside the castle.

* * *

Billy had got to the top of the stairs and went out through the door that led him to a long corridor. He crawled passing by several doors that seemed to be the exit but

when he glanced inside them there was nothing but skeletons. Except for one that caught his attention. The room was surrounded by what it seemed to have been

some complex equipment, but now was completely corrode. Over a round platform a dead white figure laid. Billy climbed to the platform and saw it had no body, no legs,

no arms, only a bald male head over several white crystals.

* * *

To be continued . . .


	11. Chapter 11

**The Wizard of Ooze**

Chapter 10 - Katherine

We´d been down at the muddy dungeons of Eltar Castle for three days, maybe five or even more. I couldn´t say it. We weren´t able to see the sunshine or the moon.

Only darkness and dust. Dust everywhere. I had no idea how long had been since Billy left. I just hoped that he was okay and came back with help the soon as possible.

From time to time I could hear noises, like little steps on the stone. I guessed it were mices looking around. Or some kind of insects walking on the walls. I tried to keep

my mind busy to avoid falling asleep. I felt so weak that I was afraid of afraid of never wake up. The only thing I could think of was Tommy. I wondered if he was still

under Rita spell.

Jason´s gut echoed in the room. It gave the creeps. He was starving and so did I. However, it was him that worried me the most. I could not say how much longer could

he restrain his animal instinct.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself in a large green field. I could even smell the fresh grass. I put on my feet and took a deep breath. It was great to feel the fresh air. I

recognized the place immediately. It was Angel Grove Farm. But how did I get there?

I ran towards the house. I was anxious to meet my uncle. And I urged to get rid of my dirty and torn dress. My hair needed a wash also. It was just a mess.

The cottage was intact. Just like I remembered. It is such a mess.

I opened the door.

"Uncle Ernie!" I called out.

But no one answered. I heard a noise in the kitchen.

"Uncle is it you?" It´s me Kim." I asked.

"PC?" I called looking forward to see my kitty again.

Then I saw him. My uncle lying on the floor behind the logs. I could only see his legs.

"Uncle Ernie" I sighed

"He can´t hear you" a male familiar voice said.

My blood froze. I turned round slowly. Tommy was standing by the door. He had his green ranger uniform, except for the helmet. His dragon dagger was licking blood

over the wooden floor.

I screamed. He laughed. It was a devilish like laugh that echoed in my head.

I ran away but there were no place to hide. I stepped by my uncle´s corpse. Tommy grabbed my arm and lifted me. He cut my wrist with his dagger.

"Nooooo" I screamed.

* * *

I woke up in pain. My arm was bleeding. But not because of Tommy. Jason had sank his claws in it. He was staring at me with desire. I screamed and struggled to put on

my feet. I had no where to run inside the cell. I really thought it was the end.

"Jason, it is me Kimberly, please, Jason listen to me!" I beg.

He roared and then jumped at me. I ducked to one side and he hit the bars of the cell. He did it so hard that the bars bent down.

The space between the bars was enough for me to escaped through it. I took a torch that was hanging from the wall at the button of the staris. Jason continued to hit

the bars until he could go out. I threatend him with the fire to keep him away. But I really did not want to cause any harm to him. He cornered me. I had to think of

something quickly. A mice went through his way and he grabbed it with his jaws.

"Run Kim!" He told me.

I stood still.

"Run!" He yelled at me and roared.

I rushed towards upstairs. I was so exhausted that I wasn´t sure if I could make it to the top.

* * *

I finally reached the top and went through a tall gate that lead to a dark aisle. I left the dungeons´door behind. I ran until I was breathless. My vision blurred and

fainted.

"Oh Kimberly it is a pleasure to meet you again" A female voice said. I could not recognize her.

"Say goodbye to your beloved Tommy. He is mine" She said and immediately I heard a familiar noise.

"Ay ay ay ay ay!" Alpha complaint.

"Who are you and how did you . . . " Alpha trailed off "Ay ay ay ay ay Kimberly what happened?"

I raised my head and saw Alpha standing next to a blonde woman in pink.

"Young lady, please, help me to lift her up" Alpha asked the blonde.

I wondered why she helped me after she had spoken to me in such a devilish way.

"I need to eat something" I sighed.

"Let´s go straight to the kitchen" Alpha suggested.

"You need a bath as well" The blonde commented.

"By the way, what is your name and what are you doing at the castle?" I inquired.

"Um my name is Kat and I was looking for the Wizard" She explained.

"Why are you looking for the Wizard" Alpha asked her

"Because I heard he´s got the power to do anything" She explained

"And what do you need from him?" I asked

"Well since I barely know you I don´t think it is something of your business" She dared to answer.

"Excuse me, but I don´t think that you barely know me" I stated "How did you know my name?"

She was frozen. She was lucky because in that moment we stepped by Billy.

"Ay ay ay ay ay! What´s going on here?" Alpha sighed

Billy was crawling accross the aisle.

"Kimberly Alpha and . . . hi lovely girl" Billy said "You won´t believe what I´ve found" He said

"You´d better tell us later I´m starving!" I yelled.

I didn´t trust Kat so I wanted Billy to remain in secret whatever he had found.

* * *

We finally got to the kitchen where the best cheff of the kingdom cooked a delicious breakfast for us. Kat and I, because nor the scarecrow or Alpha ate.

"I hope you enjoy the special hotcakes with homey that prepared our chef" Alpha said.

"For sure! Thank you" I said.

I ate as if I had never eaten anything before in my hole life. Not only because I was hungry, but it was exquisite.

kat was very hungry too.

"Look at your clothes Kim!" Alpha sighed "And what happened to you Billy?"

"Long story. But first you have to hear something" Billy said

"First of all, Billy she is Kat" I introduced her. "And she was going to tell us how did she know my name?"

"I only knew your name after Alpha called you" She explained.

"I´m pretty sure that you said it before" I stated.

"Girls, who matters if she knew your name or not? I have something big to tell you" Billy insisted.

"He is right Kim" She agreed.

"Jason!" I said.

I stood up throwing the hotcakes and the honey over Kat.

"We need to go back for Jason" I sighed.

"Where is him?" Billy asked

"Chef I need several big steaks right now please" I ordered.

As we waited for the steaks I tried to change the subject, but Kat was suspiciously interested in what Billy had to say.

* * *

"I really appreciate your help Kat, but now Billy and I must go to feed our friend" I told her patting gently on her shoulder "You´d better go with Alpha"

She smiled and walked away with Alpha. I carried Billy in one arm and the steaks in the other. I walked back to dungeons gate.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Billy asked me

"Jason could not resist his animal instinct and chased me as a prey" I explained "We are going back for him"

"What about kat? Who is she?" He asked.

"I don´t know she just came up and while I was lying on the floor she didn´t even try to help me" Kim explained "She mumbled something about Tommy and me. I

don´t trust her"

"I don´t trust her either" He said.

* * *

We went downstairs slowly. I threw the steaks to Jason who devoured them before it touch the ground. Once he was satisfied he apologized. Then I helped Billy to refill

with the stalk.

"I found a secret room in the castle with some sophisticated equipment that can be really useful" Billy said.

"What kind of equipment?" I asked.

"It is difficult to put it in words, but I think I can fix it and if I do I could use it in our benefit" He said.

"But first we have to go back for Tommy" I stated.

"What? we still don´t know how we go out from Rita´s and you are thinking about going back?. I´m not" Jason sighed.

"By the way it is a curious thing that happened to us" Billy said "Like if we had traveled from Rita´s castle to Eltar without even moving"

"Whatever. We must go back to save Tommy!" I insisted.

"Tommy is evil now. There is nothing we can do" Jason retorted.

"What are you talking about?" I raised my voice "He´s our friend we can´t abandon him!"

"We can do little against the powerful sorceress" Jason said.

"I can´t believe you are going to give up on Tommy" I Sighed outraged.

"Easy guys" Billy asked.

"What about Trini? Are you going to leave her there?" I asked.

"She seems to be okay with her aunt" Jason answered.

"I can´t believe it!" I sighed. "What is it wrong with you? You don´t seem the same. The Jason I know would help his friends"

"Without the red power coin I´m nothing but a coward kitty" He sighed.

"That´s not true" Billy stated "You should trust yourself. Maybe I don´t own a brain yet but I´m sure I will fix that equipment an it will help us to bring Tommy back"

"Really?" I sighed excited.

"I hope. Let´s go fellows" He said and we followed him.

* * *

We got to the secret room. It was a big one, there were wires everywhere and electronic equipment. The dust made me sneeze.

"I guess no one has made use of this room in years" I sighed.

"Nor Kat or Alpha knows that we had been locked up by the Wizard" Billy said. "We have to stop them to let him know that we are going round the castle"

"Yes you are right" Jason said

I screamed when I saw white bald head lying over a platform in the middle of the room.

"What is it Billy?" I asked. "Or was it?"

"To tell you the true I´m not sure " He answered. "Now I need you to go and check on Kat and Alpha please"

"Yes, I will" I said an rushed out.

* * *

I found Kat and Alpha chatting at the garden.

"I came from very far and I expected to see the Great Wizard" Kat was saying when I walked over to them.

"I´m afraid that it is not possible right now" Alpha explained politely.

"Hello fellows" I popped up "Alpha, Kat I need a favor"

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Look at me! I´m such a mess" I said.

"Yes I see. But what do you expect I do for you?" She asked frowning.

"You need a bath and I will get you some clean clothes" Alpha suggested.

"Would you do that? Thank you Alpha" I sighed.

"I really, really need to see the Wizard" Kat insisted.

"But first you have to help me" I asked.

"Help you?" She frowned.

"Yes you can advise me about what to wear . . . as you dressed up so well and um . . ." I trailed off staring at her pink dress.

She was wearing my pink dress.

"Where did you get that beautiful dress?" I asked.

"Um, a friend gave it to me" She answered.

"A friend? Who?" I queried while Alpha led us somewhere.

"A friend of mine that you don´t know" She answered.

We got to a big beautiful furnished bedroom.

"Okey ladies you can have a bath and you´ll find clothes in the wardrobe" Alpha said and walked away.

"Where are you going?" I asked Alpha.

"I have to finish my duties" Alpha said and left.

"I´ll wait you here while you take a bath and later I answered all the questions you have about my clothes okay?" she said.

I agreed. I entered the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Then I took a pink bottle that was there and I poured its content into the filled with pink bubbles.

I took off my dirty clothes and got into. It felt really good. I felt guilty I must say. Billy and Jason were dealing with that strange equipment and I was relaxing between

pink bubbles. But I had to remain near Kat.

* * *

I felt asleep and when I woke up it was very late. I walked out of the bath. Wrapped myself into a towel and when I pulled the door, it did not open. It was locked.

"Kat!" I called out "Kat open the door!"

No one answered. I knocked on the door and called out for help. I pulled harder and harder until I decided to kick it. The third trial was successful. I broke the door down.

* * *

Kat wasn´t there anymore. I rushed out and realized I had only the towel on. So I got inside the bedroom again. Got dry and opened the wardrobe. The most beautiful

dresses I´ve ever seen were there. Right in front of me. And I had no time to try them all. I took one randomly. When Alpha came up I was struggling to get the dress

on.

"Ay ay ay ay ay!" He sighed and called a maid immediately.

The lady helped me to fit into the long scarlet gown and also combed my hair. The gown had a long cape that fell from my shoulders. I looked like a princess.

"We need to find Kat" I insisted.

"You look so beautiful Kim" Alpha sighed "If only the Nome King would see you"

"Who?" I frowned

"No one forget I mentioned him" Alpha said "The last time I saw Kat she was at the great corridor"

"The great corridor? She is going to see the Wizard" I sighed.

"Ay ay ay ay ay!"

* * *

Kat got into the Wizards´ room.

"Who are you? and Who let you in?" Sighed the Wizard angrily "I said I would not receive anyone!"

"As you are the Great Wizard I hope you would know everything about me" Kat said.

"Who are you?" The Wizard raised his voice.

"My name is Katherine Hillard and it is an honor to be in your presence" Kat answered politely.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

"I desperately need your help" She answered "I want to take revenge on a very old witch that lives in the west land" She explained "But I´m not powerful enough yet"

"Are you talking about Rita Repulsa?" He asked.

"Yes, the same. I hoped you could help me" She said.

"I don´t know what exactly you expect from me" The wizard stated.

"I expected you to turn me into unbeatable" She answered.

"Why do you want to take revenge on Rita?" the Wizard asked.

"Well, I´m very angry with her because she . . . she killed all my family" Kat explained.

I felt sorry for her in that moment.

"And she enslaved my lover Tommy Oliver" She added.

I could not believe my ears. I opened my mouth wide.

* * *

I was outside listening through the great gate with Alpha.

"Her lover? Why didn´t Tommy mention anything about having a lover?" I sighed to myself "Damn it I was so stupid"

"Ay ay ay ay ay!"

"Shhhhh" I asked Alpha.

* * *

"What kind of great power do you think I could give you?" The Wizard queried.

"I want the power coins" Kat answered straight forward.

She had more information that she should.

"Ha ha ha ha ha why in the hell do you think I´m gonna give the power coins to you little pretty kitty?" The Wizard laughed.

"Because if you do I will destroy you swear enemy Rita" She stated.

"I will think about it and let you know" The Wizard said "Now leave"

"What?"Kat sighed in anger

* * *

I heard Kat´s steps coming closer so I moved to one side.

When the door got opened I hid behind it. But Alpha stepped by Kat.

"Ay ay ay ay ay! Kat I told you the Wizard didn´t expect any visitor!" He said.

"Move away stupid talking tin!" She yelled and pushed Alpha downstairs.

He rolled down util the button.

Kat went away.

When she was far away I left my hidden place and rushed next to Alpha.

"Alpha! Alpha!" I shook his body but he did not react.

He was damaged.

"Don´t worry Alpha Billy would fix you" I said.

I tried to lift it, but he was heavier than I though.

I grabbed its leg and dragged it through the great corridor. it made an awful tin noise. I needn´t to be notice by the guards.

I tore the long scarlet cape of my dress down and used it as a carpet. I placed Alpha over it and I easily dragged it towards the secret room.

* * *

I wondered where Kat had gone. But I had more important business to attend.

I finally got to the secret room where Billy and Jason were working.

"What happened kim?" Jason asked.

"Oh you look beautiful" Billy sighed mouth wide opened.

He was all covered by dust.

"Kat pushed Alpha downstairs" I said. "could you fix it?"

"Yes sure. But why did she do it?" Billy asked.

"She was angry because the Wizard didn´t give her the power coins" I answered.

"And where is she now?" Jason asked.

"I don´t know" I yelled and hit over one of the consoles with my fist. It made a weird noise and the lights went on.

"Watch out!" Billy yelled and came closer.

I immediately moved away.

"You turned it on" Billy sighed

"I´m sorry" I said.

"Don´t be, this is fantastic" He sighed enthusiastically "It works!"

He came over to me and lifted me up.

* * *

To be continued . . .

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I´m sorry for my long absence.

M.A.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Wizard of Ooze**

Chapter 12 - Zordon of Eltar

Billy was so excited with this new equipment he had fixed on his own that he forgot about Alpha. He was pressing lots of button at the same time that it seemed he had

more fingers than he should.

"Billy! Billy!" I called out "You have to fix Alpha!"

"Oh yes, I´ll see what I can do" Billy said and knelt down beside Alpha´s body.

"What happened Kim?" Jason asked.

"Kat went to see the Great Wizard, but she did not tell anything about us" I explained "She was obsessed with the power coins. She wanted to take revenge on Rita"

"Why does she want to take revenge on Rita?" Jason asked.

"She said she had killed all her family and also she had enslaved . . . " I was interrupted by Alpha.

"Ay ay ay ay ay!" Alpha shouted "What happened here? and Who are you?"

"What do you mean?" Billy asked stepping backwards.

Alpha turned round and stared at the white bald head lying onto the platform.

"Zordon! What happened to you? What have you done to Zordon?" He inquired us.

"Zordon? Who is Zordon?"I asked "Alpha please calm down"

"Has he lost its memory?" Jason asked.

"Maybe some files were damaged in the process" Billy stated.

"Ivan Ooze!" Alpha suddenly sighed.

He did not stop pacing the room.

"Alpha we have no idea what you are talking about" Billy sighed.

"Ivan Ooze attacked the castle with his purple jelly villains and blew it up killing Zordon"

"Alpha who is Zordon?" I asked again.

"Zordon is the real Wizard of Eltar" He explained. "And he is lying right there"

He pointed at the bald head.

"Are you saying that The Wizard is actually an impostor?" Billy said.

"Of curse he is" Alpha stated. "Zordon is the real Wizard"

"But when you came in I told you Ivan Ooze was the great Wizard" Alpha said "He must have altered my system somehow"

"But billy fixed it" I sighed.

Suddenly an alarm went off.

"The viewing globe is detecting something, come here" Alpha said.

He led us to a glass sphere that showed Katherine walking through the great corridor surrounded by the castle´s guards.

"Ay ay ay ay ay! They are taking Kat with Ooze" Alpha sighed.

"What is it interesting device?" Billy asked.

"It is the viewing globe, it shows you what it is happening wherever you want" Alpha explained.

"Amazing" Billy sighed.

"Shhh let´s listen to what they say" Jason suggested.

The Wizard had agreed to handle Kat´s request.

* * *

"Listen to me Kat"The Wizard said "I want you to bring Tommy here and I will brake his spell"

"But how? I told you Rita . . . " Kat protested.

"Silence!" The Wizard yelled. "I will only give you the power coins if Tommy gives up his green power coin to me"

"But he will never . . ." Kat was silenced again.

"Rita Repulsa cursed the green power coin and when she gave it to Tommy it reinforced the former spell she herself had casted on him long time ago" Ooze explained

"That´s why your boyfriend has completely ran out of emotions" Ooze continued "If Tommy get rid of the green power coin he would brake any spell Rita has casted on

him. It´s the only way"

"So if Tommy gave you the green power coin the spell will brake and you are going to give me the other five power coins. That´s right" Kat asked.

"That´s correct now go" The wizard said.

Katherine turned round and walked away. She did not seem too happy.

* * *

"He will betrayed her and Tommy" I sighed.

"Tommy will never consent such requirement" Jason said.

"No, unless it is a trap" Billy suggested.

"A trap?" I asked.

I stared at billy frowning.

"Come on we have seen Tommy" Billy stated "He is totally under Rita´s control. Why on earth he would do what Kat says?"

"Because she is . . ." I said and looked down "She is his girlfriend"

"What?" Billy and Jason sighed in unison.

"I don´t know, suddenly he´s got a girlfriend and he never mentioned nothing about it" Billy said.

"I heard it from her" I commented.

"I never trusted Kat" Billy said.

"Me neither!" I answered.

* * *

Before Kat left the room the Wizard spit on the floor and several of his purple warriors grew up.

"Some friends of mine will go with you to help you to convince your boyfriend" The Wizard said and dissipated.

* * *

Jason stared at me. I Knew whay, but cocked my head to Billy instead.

"Whatever it is a trap or not I must warned her" I said "I wont let that Tommy get hurt by the Wizard"

"Kim wait!" Billy stopped me "Kat is our only hope to bring Tommy back. Once they are back you can warn them"

He was right as always. I decided I will let Kat to go for Tommy. Even when it hurt inside.

"Alpha, how did you remember everything?" Jason asked.

"He did not exactly remember. I unlocked some files in its system that were blocked on purpose" Billy explained.

"Alpha, can this viewing globe show me any place in the earth?" I asked.

"Not in the earth, in the Universe" Alpha sighed.

I opnened my eyes wide.

I walked over to the big sphere and said "Show me my old house in Angel Grove Farm" and it did.

My uncle had built a new farm house. And he was feeding the goats.

"That man is your uncle Kim?" Billy asked.

"Yes, he is" I answered.

I could not held my tears back.

"You´ll be with him soonl" Jason said "Don´t worry"

* * *

Alpha brought us some food from the kitchen.

"Why did Ivan Ooze attacked the Castle?" Billy asked Alpha.

"He knew about the power coins. He knew that if he got them all he would be unstoppable" Alpha explained "But Rita Repulsa betrayed him. She ran away with the

power coinds"

"And he uses us to get them back" Billy sighed.

"A group of teenargers like you known as the Power Rangers fought to death to protect the castle, Zordon and the coins" Alpha told us.

"And what happened to Zordon. Is he dead?" I asked.

"He is an interdimentional being that can no longer live outside his energy tube" He said.

"So he is . . ." Billy said.

"With the power coins maybe there is a chance" Alpha said.

"When I used my coin I turned into human again. But it wasn´t a permanent effect" Jaosn stated "Is it possible that I could remain in as human even when I don´t

morhp" Jason asked Alpha.

"Ay ay ay ay ay I´m not an expert in the power of the coins. I´m afraid I can´t help you with that"Alpha said "But Zordon would do if we can bring him alive again"

"We need to get the coins back, but how"? I asked.

"We are forgetting we have an advantage over Ooze" Billy said.

We stared at him in wonder.

"He does not know that Alpha is no longer under his control" Billy stated.

* * *

We fall asleep over the floor.

I woke up and saw Billy watching the viewing globe.

"What are you doing?" I asked and walked over to him.

"I´m watching Kat" He answered "She and the Ooze warriors are walking through the forest"

It was a very dark night, howerver Kat moved really fast among the bushes. The Ooze warriors can hardly follow her.

"I guess she´s got a really good sight in the dark" Billy sighed.

"Yes" I sighed.

"I´ll try something" Billy said

"Show me the power coins" He said

The five power coins appeared in the screen. They were inside a box in the middle of darkness . There was nothing in the room that gave us a clue of its location.

"Look at that" I sighed.

"What?" Billy asked.

"The power coins reflects a multcolor light that flashes. You see?" I pointed out.

"Yes, but it could be anything" He stated.

"We knew it when we see it" I said.

* * *

The following day Kat and Tommy arrived early in the morning.

"They are here!" Shouted Billy.

Jason and I woke up and did not understand what he was saying. It took us a couple of minutes to be totally awake.

"Tommy and Kat are getting into the castle" Billy said.

They were going to see the wizard. I had to stop them. But Billy didn`t let me go.

"Kim there is nothing you can do to stop them" He said "Whatever you say to them they will not listen to you"

"I have to try Billy" I insisted"I don`t care about Kat, but I don`t want Tommy to end the way we did"

I ran away.

* * *

I rushed downstairs and through the great corridor. I saw them getting into the wizard`s room.

When I got to the door I heard Tommy giving up his power coin.

* * *

"Tommy no!" I cried out at the same time I stepped into.

Kat and Tommy turned round to see me.

"what are you doing here?" Kat and Ooze sighed in unison.

"I came to warn you. Ooze is going to betray you" I said.

"I don´t need you to look after me Kim" Tommy told me "I can take care of myself"

That words really hurt me.

"Don`t underestimate him Kim" The Wizard said "Had he given me the real green power coin he would be nicer to you"

"What?" Kat turned to the wizard.

"Don`t pretend you are surprised little kitty, you were aware of the fake coin" The wizard retorted. "My kids would take care of all of you"

The Ooze warriors appeared two of them grabbed me by the arms and another took me by the waist.

Tommy took out his morpher and hold it in front of him.

"Dragonz . . ." Before he could finish the phrase an Ooze warrior kicked the morpher and the green coin flew away.

Kat ran and took the coin before it touched the floor. An Ooze warrior jumped over her and grabbed her legs. She fell down.

Suddenly Kat disappeared and the only one thing that stayed was her pink dress. I mean my dress but it was her dress by the time.

I wondered where had she gone. After a couple of seconds I saw a white cat jumping from inside the dress holding the coin in its mouth.

"PC?" I sighed.

It looked exactly like PC, but it wasn`t possible. Or was it?

The cat rushed out of the room.

"Go after the cat!" the wizard yelled.

Suddenly all of the Ooze warriors stopped fighting Tommy and went after the cat. Even the ones that were holding me.

Tommy and I ran after them to get out, but the doors shut up in front of our noses.

"You two are going anywhere" Ooze said.

We both turned round.

"Kim I`m so sorry this is all my fault" Tommy said staring into my eyes.

"Tommy you broke the spell" I sighed excited.

"Yes, but now we are trap here" He sighed.

To be continued . . .

* * *

Thank you for R&R. I really like this story and I´m intending to continue writting until the end even when it took me more time that I have planned. Have a good week.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Wizard of Ooze**

Chapter 13 - White Light 

I could see nothing around me. Not even Tommy, who I thought was just by my side. The purple light from the Wizard blinded my eyes. I could only heard Tommy`s

hard breathing. Something held my hand, but it didn´t feel like Tommy.

"Tommy?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Kimberly where are you?" He shouted from some distant place.

The hand I was holding was mucilaginous. Suddenly I was pulled ahead. I found my self in front of the Wizard. He had one arm around my waist and the other held my

right hand.

"Do you wanna dance Duchess?" he asked.

I screamed.

"Kimberly you offended me" He stated frowning "I´m not that disgusting. Am I?"

"Hold on Kimberly!" Tommy shouted.

"Ivan Ooze to serve you" He introduced himself.

I wished I didn´t wear that gown. I was totally worthless with it.

"I reconsidered your punishment and as you are a Duchess I thought we are a perfect match" He said

"Not even in my worst nightmare!" I yelled and struggled to get free.

Meanwhile a bunch of Ooze´s warriors were kicking at Tommy on the floor.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I shouted.

"You are not such a strong opponent without your power Tommy. Aren´t you?" The Wizard said and laughed.

"Let him go!" I begged.

"It depends on you" Ooze told me. "But first there is something you´ve got to see" He pointed his finger towards the wall.

The wall turned into a screen where I watched Elsa, my step mother trying a long purple dress.

* * *

"What do you think Zeltrax?" She asked her servant.

* * *

It was like a cinema where I could see what was going on in my world.

* * *

"It is a really beautiful dress Duchess" He answered.

"Don´t call me that!" She yelled at him "Not yet"

"I´m sorry madam" He apologized.

"After the upcoming ceremony I will be officially the Duchess of Bedford" She said looking at herself in the mirror.

* * *

"You have no choice" The Wizard sighed "Your mother seemed more worry about taking your place than seeking you"

"She is not my mother" I stated in anger.

"In your world you´ll be arrested by your moth, I mean, your not mother" He said

"My step mother" I stated.

"Okey, whatever. If you marry me we´ll rule the land of Ooze together and then the Universe!" He said "And I will let Tommy live"

"Don´t do that Kim" Tommy muttered from the floor "Let her go! you wicked wizard!"

"I don`t care about Elsa, but I want you to release Tommy and if you let me see my uncle just one more time" I begged.

"Let´s make a deal" Tommy shouted "I´ll get the green power coin for you and you let her go"

"Deal!" The Wizard agreed.

"Tommy no!" I complained.

"No tricks this time Tommy" The wizard added.

The Ooze warriors stopped hitting at Tommy. He put on his feet.

"I will recovered the green coin" Tommy stated.

I took my chance and kick the wizard between his purples legs. He shouted like hell and set me free.

I rushed away. When I looked back Ivan had turned into a big jelly purple worm and was after me. Tommy ran behind to stop it.

"Run Kim, run!" Tommy shouted.

I saw colorful flashing lights in front of me. I remembered where I had seen that before. So I ran towards it.

* * *

It was like sinking into water but I could breath. I don´t know how to explain it. When the flashing lights ended I felt down of a sudden hitting a wooden box. The power

coins spread all over the dark empty room. I could not believe my eyes. I was right. The flashing lights led me to the coins.

However my back ached, I put on my feet and looked round. I had no idea where I was. But I remembered I had seen this room through the viewing globe with Billy.

I collected the five power coins and put them inside the box again. It was easy to find them cause they blinked in the dark. My next question was how to get out of

there. But then I remembered I had the power coins. I took the pink one and it started to glow. A pink blast of energy wrapped me up and I left the room.

* * *

I was teleported to the Castle again. Where Billy, Jason and Alpha were.

"Ay ay ay ay ay Kimberly!" Alpha sighed.

I squeezed Billy´s body for a while. I was so glad to see him.

"Welcome back to the command center" Billy said.

"What?" I asked.

"We made a few more changes as you see" Jason said "And Billy called it the command center"

They had clean the whole place and had repaired the rest of the equipment.

"Great!" I sighed looking all round "I´ve got the coins"

"We know" Billy answered.

They had been watching everything through the viewing globe.

I watched how Ooze teleported together with Tommy outside the Castle.

"Let´s go to help Tommy!" I said.

I gave Billy the blue power coin and Jason the red one. We stood in line and raised the power coins in front of us.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

It was awesome to fit into the pink uniform instead of that uncomfortable but beautiful gown.

* * *

We teleported outside.

"What? How did you?" Ooze was bewildered and then it turned into anger.

"Meet my babies!" He sighed.

Two huge bug shaped machines appeared from the darkness and Ivan filled them with his purple ooze.

People of the town screamed and rush everywhere.

One of them was a scorpion with two large pincerlike pedipalps that opened and closed quickly making a disturbing noise. It moved fast and thretended me with its

stinger. I ducked and rolled on the floor trying to avoid it. Unfortunatelly an Ooze warrior stepped on my way and fell over. The big stinger was over me when Billy came

and raised his arms to stop it. Which was impossible and could only mean that he would perish trying to save me. However, in that moment, a blue lance appeared in his

hands. The lance stopped the stinger and made the scorpion walk backwards.

"Awesome!" Billy sighed.

The whole town was a chaos. People screaming and children crying. The horses ran in fear crashing everything on their way.

The other creature was a huge ant, whose eyes fired x-rays everywhere. Jason and Tommy were trying to stop it.

I remembered what Dimitria had told me. I stretched out my arm and the Power Bow appeared. I was able to do this all the time. But I had forgotten. The bow belonged

to me an only me since I killed the Wicked Witch of the East and I could call upon it whenever I needed.

I fired against the ant chest I stopped it for a moment. It gave Tommy time to stand up. He thanked me. I wasn´t sure if he knew who I was.

I fired against the Ooze warriors that came over us. They melted like jelly. Billy continued to fig!ht the Scorpion, but he slipped because of the jelly over the floor.

The scorpion´s stinger was about to hit him. Jason saw the blade of a sword glowing in front of him. He grabbed it immediately and cut the scorpion´s stinger.

It collapsed over a bunch of Ooze warriors who were splashed over the floor. The Scorpion used the pedipalps to threaten us.

* * *

I heard an annoying laugh. I turned round and saw Rita Repulsa and her crew. Kat included.

"Hi honey! I´m home!" Rita shouted.

"How you dare to enter my Castle after you betrayed me!" Ooze sighed.

"I betrayed you? I did the dirty work Ooze!" Rita retorted.

Goldar wield his sword against Jason. He held his own sword and fight.

Tenga warriors flew around the giant ant. It fired at them, but the birds moved fast around its head.

Rito walked over to Billy and threatened him with his bonny sword.

Meanwhile a group of putty patrollers stopped me from going with Tommy. While I fought them back I saw Kat walking over to Tommy. She had a glowing green thing

in her hands. I bet it was the green coin.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Kat told him.

"Kat!" He sighed.

She took his hand and placed the power coin on his hand.

"Tommy no!" I shouted.

A flash of green energy wrapped Tommy´s body. Then his eyes glowed green and he became the green ranger.

I ran towards him. But I stopped when I saw the huge ant falling over me. I stepped back. It collapse on the ground. Tenga warriors were celebrating their success. I

took my power bow and finished them one by one.

I continued my way towards Tommy. Rita stepped on my way.

"Leave my green ranger alone bitch!" She shouted at me.

She pointed at me with her magic wand. In that moment the scorpion grabbed Rita with its pedipalps and raised her.

"Thank you!" I sighed to the creature and rushed away.

"Where are you going Kim?" Kat asked with devilish eyes.

"I´m sorry Kat" I said and fired at her with my bow.

She turned into cat shape and ran.

"I was right you are PC" I sighed.

Finally I reached Tommy.

He used his dagger as a flute. It was like bullets exploding on my body. I fell down. He came closer and laughed.

When I tried to put on my feet he kicked me.

"Tommy, it is me, Kimberly!" I shouted. He did not listened to me.

I fired my bow to him to make him go backwards.

I put on my feet and fought him back. I did my best, but he was stronger.

He punched me on the helmet and I collapsed unconscious. I don`t remember anything else.

* * *

I woke up in the Command Center. Billy told me what happened.

* * *

I collapsed on the floor and my helmet disappeared.

When Tommy saw my face he knelt down.

"Kimberly" He sighed in pain "Oh no, what have I done"

He took me into his arms and against his chest. He cried. A white light glow from his green body. It grew brighter and brighter until it covered both of us. Then it covered

the whole town and even the Castle. When it faded out the green ranger uniform was gone and there was a white one instead. With a golden shield on Tommy´s chest.

He was still holding me in his arms. Rita and her crew had gone. Ivan Ooze`s outfit was on the ground. Jason picked it up and underneath there was a purple jelly

spread all over. The scorpion and the ant were turned into dust. People went out and celebrate the White Ranger.

Alpha explained that the goodness inside Tommy broke down the green coin spell. Only when he saw my face his deepest feelings went out and filled his heart. The

white light he spread killed all the devilishness around. However, Rita could escape.

* * *

"We did it!" Tommy said looking into my eyes "We defeat Ivan and the Rita´s course"

I blushed and smile. He took my hands and helped me to my feet. I was still in my pink suit but without the helmet.

"What about Zordon? he did not . . ." I asked.

"I´m afraid it is too late for him rangers" Alpha said.

We all looked sad, even when we haven`t known him. Eltar city needed a ruler.

"Without the wizard Jason would never be a human again and I will never return home" I said.

"Don´t forget my brain" Billy added.

"You and Tommy already have what you wished" I answered.

"Yeah buddy, you are already too smart" Jason stated.

"Thank you" Billy said.

"There is an ancient power that can bring Zordon back" Alpha said.

We all cocked the head to him.

"But it is in the land of Phaedos" Alpha continued.

"How we get there?" Tommy asked.

"It is in the South of the Ooze, I mean Oz, that is the real name" Alpha explained.

"We´ll go to seek the power" I said.

"Ay ay ay ay ay, it is a very risky journey" Alpha said "And you don´t need to go Kim"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Alike Tommy and Billy you also have your wish come true" Alpha told me "Your pink power coin can take you whatever you want, even to Angel Grove"

"What?" I sighed "Are you saying that I can go back with my uncle right now if I want?"

"That´s correct" He said.

Tommy cocked his head to me and tried to smile. I looked him back and then down to the pink glowing coin in my hands.

"But what happen with the seeking of the ancient power?" I asked raising my head.

"We can do it, don´t worry" Billy said.

"We understand Kim" Jason said in his lion shape.

"The decision is only yours Kim" Tommy told me.

* * *

To be continued . . .

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


End file.
